When Two Worlds Collide
by sammi117
Summary: What happens when the two most evil villains in the world join forces? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ok this is my first fanfic! Please no flames! In addition, this has slight spoilers for the later chapters in the DGM manga. This story takes place after Timothy but before Alma! So if you haven't read that far don't read this story! Another thing Allen will NOT be hiding his arm! I figure since he now has friends/family that are ready and willing to kick the ass of anyone who dares make fun of him he will be more secure in how he looks! The most he will wear is a glove on that hand. Cross will also make a brief appearance and will still have Judgment. Anyways that's all oh! In addition, there will not be any pairings!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or D-Gray Man!**

**Prologue**

There was an old man with a long silver beard and half-moon glasses walking down a deserted street when a scream suddenly shattered the silence. The old man who was known by many as Dumbledore ran to where he heard the scream and came upon a gruesome sight. There was ash and empty torn up clothes strewn all over the ground and a young women cowering in a corner trying to make herself small while some grotesque _thing_ floated above her. It was a great balloon thing with a clown face with black tear marks trailing down its face. It had cannon-like guns pointed at the women and it seemed to radiate malicious intent.

"Stop!" Dumbledore commanded in a strong voice, a pale wand coming from thin air to point at the monster. The thing turned in mid-air to point its guns at the wizard. However, before anything could happen another voice interrupted in a dry amused tone.

"That stick won't help you, old man," Dumbledore turned to look at the newcomer who was leaning against the wall of the alleyway. The stranger had a long red hair and half of a bone white mask on the right side of his face. He wore a long black coat with gold trim and an intricate rose cross on the left breast side, black pants, and black knee high boots. He also held a silver and gold gun in his right hand. A woman with a butterfly mask and a coffin with gold chains wrapped around it stood at his side.

"That thing is an Akuma and can only be killed with a substance called Innocence. Magic is useless against it. The only thing that will help is if you created a barrier around yourself and the girl." With that he cocked, aimed, and fired at the monster all with blinding speed. The bullet pierced the metal flesh of the Akuma and the monster blew up. The stranger walked up to the girl and asked if she was all right.

"M-my date h-he t-turned to a-ash!" she sobbed.

The red headed stranger sighed and looked at Dumbledore. "Do you think you can erase her memories of what happened tonight?" he asked his voice low so the girl wouldn't hear. Dumbledore didn't answer he just walked up to the girl and murmured the spell to make her forget and to fall asleep. "We should also find a way to get her home. She can't stay out here all night." The red head continued.

Dumbledore nodded and called out "Dobby!" with a sharp crack a creature materialized out of thin air. The creature was small, with huge bat like ears, and golf ball sized green eyes, and mish-matched clothes.

"Headmaster called Dobby," the creature named Dobby squeaked. "What can Dobby do for Headmaster?"

"Dobby, find out where this woman lives and take her there." Dobby looked down at the unconscious form of the girl.

Dobby nodded so hard his ears flapped and said, "Of course, sir! Dobby would do anything for Headmaster." With that, he took the girl's arm and with another sharp crack disappeared with the girl.

With that taken cared of he turned to the stranger who had watched everything with slight amusement. "So," Dumbledore said mildly. "Do you mind telling me what happened tonight?" The red head nodded and held out his left hand for a handshake.

"My name is Marian Cross, but you can just call me Cross. And if you take us somewhere more secure I will tell you everything you need to know."

Dumbledore took the offered hand and replied. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and if you would hold on to my arm I will take us someplace more private." Cross nodded and took the wizard's arm. With a pop and Cross feeling like he was being stuffed into a rubber tube they appeared in a circular office with talking portraits hanging on the wall. Dumbledore sat down behind the desk and gestured for his guest to sit down on one of the two chairs in front of the desk before folding his hands together.

Cross sat down with a tired sigh and looked at the old wizard sitting across from him. "So," he began. "What do you know about Exorcists?"

**AN: so that's the end of this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! :) And if anyone has a better title tell me in a review and i might use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another update here ready for you! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. That means a lot to me people thank you. I will update every Friday and Sunday probably multiple times depending on how long the chapters are. And if I have the time during the week, I will update then too. Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor D-Gray Man!**

**Chapter 1**

Dumbledore found himself standing outside a tall stone gate with a face carved into it with curious bat like things with round bodies flapping around. Dumbledore could see the tall dark stone tower rising high behind the gates. He had just arrived by Apparition (sp?) with the help of directions from Cross. As Dumbledore stood there waiting for something to happen he remembered back to a week ago when the exorcist had been sitting across from him.

***Flashback***

Cross sat down with a sigh. "So," he began. "What do you know about Exorcists?"

Dumbledore blinked not expecting the question. "Well if you are referring to the muggle priests who go around expelling demons from people I am afraid I don't know much." He admitted watching the tired smile flit across Cross's face.

"Those are not the Exorcists I'm talking about." Cross replied. "I shouldn't be surprised that you don't know. The war that the Exorcists are fighting is a secret like your wizard war." Dumbledore's kind blue eyes sharpened focusing intently on the man in front of him. Cross saw that he caught all of the wizard's attention and offered a smirk. "Yes I know about the war you are currently fighting. Let me get through the explanation of what happened tonight, and I will tell you how I know about it later. Agreed?" He questioned.

After a moment of thought, Dumbledore nodded. Cross nodded in reply and cleared his throat. "The Exorcists that I mentioned before are soldiers who are fighting a man called the Millennium Earl and his family of Noah. The monster you saw before are called Akuma. The Earl makes them and they are created by a soul, a machine, and a tragedy." Cross looked solemn as he talked about this part. "Everyone has a little bit of darkness in them. The Earl looks for people whose darkness has grown due to a loss of a loved one. When he finds that grieving person he tells them he can bring the soul back and put into a steel body he created, all they have to do is call their name and the soul comes and inhabits the fake body. However, after that the Earl tells the machine to kill the caller and wear their skin." At this point, Cross saw Dumbledores disgusted face and he gave a short laugh.

"Yeah it is gross." Cross said still smirking. "After the machine is in the body it becomes an Akuma. The Earl then orders it to kill and do nothing but kill. The Akuma are the Earl's playthings so we Exorcists destroy them." Dumbledore gave a small start at the 'we'.

"Yes I am an Exorcist." Cross confirmed. "Exorcists use a substance called Innocence, which can take on any shape or form, to destroy the Akuma and set the soul free. If the Akuma are now showing themselves to wizards I fear that the Earl has stepped up his plan to destroy the world and joined with the wizard you are fighting." Dumbledore's face grew grave as he heard this last bit of news. He sat back in his seat and thought about all he had just heard. Cross was quite waiting for the old man to speak, showing patience his apprentice Allen would have had a heart attack if he ever saw it. Cross's lips twitched at the thought of the white-haired boy. _I wonder if Central is still giving him a hard time_, he thought idly. His attention focused once more on Dumbledore when the old man shifted.

"Well," Dumbledore sighed. "This is grave news indeed. He looked at Cross and asked, "What do you propose I do?"

"Do you have something to write with?" Cross asked. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and handed him quill and piece of parchment to use. "Go to this address, ask for Supervisor Komui, and tell him General Cross sent you. Tell him what I told you about the Earl joining with Voldemort." Cross gave him the parchment with the directions written on it. Cross looked down at his jacket and tore off one of the gold buttons. "Give this to him so you can show proof that you talked to me." With that, Cross stood up and walked to the door. "Well, Headmaster, good luck." And before Dumbledore could say anything, the man was gone. It wasn't until later that night that Dumbledore realized Cross never told him how he knew about the wizarding world.

***End Flashback***

"Who are you?" a voice asked, jarring Dumbledore out of his memories. Dumbledore looked to where the voice came from and found himself looking at one of the bat things.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and answered. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I was sent here by one Marian Cross." Silence came from the bat then static as the voice spoke again.

"Do you have any proof that General Cross sent you?"

"Ah, yes he gave me this to show to Supervisor Komui." He held up the gold button to the bat thing. It flew closer to study the button.

"Please face the Gatekeeper for an examination." The voice said. Dumbledore turned to face the gates and felt his eyebrows rise when he saw the carved face pop out of the surrounding stone.

"Stand still for examination!" It bellowed. Dumbledore felt goose bumps rise on his body as the Gatekeeper examined him. "Clean!" the Gatekeeper declared.

"Open the gates Gatekeeper. Someone will be right with you sir, to lead you to the Supervisor." Dumbledore nodded and stepped through the gates. A minute later, a young girl with shoulder length black hair with green highlights and purple eyes wearing a red and black uniform and a short skirt came out of the building. She wore light blue knee high socks, red flats, and red anklets. The uniform had an intricate rose cross on the left breast.

"Hi, my name is Lenalee Lee. If you would follow me I will take you to my brother." Her voice was sweet and her eyes were warm. She turned to head back into the tower and Dumbledore fell into step beside her.

"I am assuming that your brother is the Supervisor."

"Yes." She confirmed. She led them briskly towards Komui's office. As they walked, they passed many people who wore white lab coats and brown robes. Finally, they came to a set of double doors. Lenalee opened them and led Dumbledore inside. Dumbledore looked around in amazement at all the paper all over the floor and piled into short stacks around the desk. "Brother we're here." Lenalee announced.

Lenaleeee~! Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to do this for your older brother~!" Komui gushed.

Lenalee smiled and rolled her eyes. "It was no problem brother. I had to turn in my report anyways." With that, she started to turn to leave the room.

"Oh wait Lenalee," Komui called. She turned back around to look at Komui. "Can you bring Allen, Kanda, and Lavi here please? I want all of you to hear this. I have a feeling that you will have another mission soon." Lenalee blinked then nodded leaving the room to go search for her friends.

The door thudded behind her leaving the two men alone. Dumbledore looked at the man sitting behind the desk. He wore a white shirt, lab coat, and beret. He had black hair that curled at the ends, and behind the glasses, Dumbledore could see purple eyes. Like his sister, he was of Chinese descent. He was also young.

"Before we begin can you give me the gold button?" Komui asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore handed the button to Komui and sat down on the sofa in front of the desk. Komui turned the button over and read the inscription on the back: _Marian Cross_. Komui sighed and smiled. "So he is still alive. Allen will be pleased to know."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows but before he could say anything, the door opened. Lenalee led three people into the office. The first was a tall scowling Japanese youth with long blue-black hair tied up in a high ponytail. He had cobalt colored eyes and was wearing a sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black boots. He also had a sword hanging from his waist. The next one was also a tall teenager with red hair held back by a green bandanna. He wore a black eye patch over his right eye but the eye that was uncovered was a sparkling green. He wore a green three quarter sleeve shirt, white pants, and black boots. He also had a small hammer strapped to his thigh.

The last one to enter was by far the strangest. He was shorter than the two males in front of him but taller than Lenalee. He had white hair even though he looked to be the youngest in the room, silver eyes and a scar that went through the left side of his face and ended in an upside down pentacle above his eye. He wore a navy blue sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black boots. He also wore one glove on his left hand. Dumbledore was startled to see the youth's arm was black with tattoo like designs on the shoulder.

"Ah good you're here." Komui said as the teenagers stood along the walls between the desk and the sofa. "Mr. Dumbledore this is Yu Kanda, who would prefer if you just call him Kanda, Lavi, and Allen Walker." With each name called, they gave a nod.

"Now that we are all here," Komui started turning in his seat to look at Dumbledore. "Why don't you explain why _you_ are here?"

**AN: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, people Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! And thank you to all the people who didn't review! Originally I was going to post this Friday but I was like what the hell and I posted it. Ok a couple of things: 1. this will take place in Harry Potter time, I don't want the poor Exorcists to suffer from cultural shock and time traveling is a big no-no in the wizarding world, plus I am way too lazy to write out the dynamics for time traveling. 2. Link will not be in this story. I love the man to death but unfortunately he comes with the Hitler wannabe and I can't have him in the story or he will more than likely die a gruesome and horrible death. I'm pretty sure no one would care but it's the principle of the thing. Anyways to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2**

Dumbledore looked around at the people in the room. "First, may I ask why the children are present?" Dumbledore asked Komui. Kanda's eyes narrowed at the word 'children' and opened his mouth to probably say something rude, when he felt Lenalee's elbow slam into his side. He turned his glare on her and she met it with a sweet smile but her eyes warned him to shut up. With a quiet "che," he settled back down with an even fiercer scowl on his face. Fortunately, Dumbledore was looking at Komui and missed the exchange.

Komui smiled and gestured to the teens leaning against the wall. "Those four are our strongest Exorcists at the moment. The Generals are all away right now, and so are most of the other Exorcists so these four are the only ones available right now." Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly and looked at the teenagers. Lavi saw him looking and grinned.

"Don't worry, we may not look like much but we've been doing this for a while now." He said the grin taking on a mischievous edge that reminded Dumbledore of the Weasley twins. Dumbledore nodded although he was still slightly doubtful.

"How about we continue to more pressing issues first, hmm?" The white haired boy, Allen, asked softly.

"Ah, yes," Komui agreed once more focusing on Dumbledore. "Please Mr. Dumbledore tell us why you are here."

Dumbledore nodded and cleared his throat softly. "A week ago I came across Cross when I stumbled upon an Akuma about to kill a women. He destroyed the Akuma and later told me about them and their Maker, the Millennium Earl." The Exorcists and Supervisor all leaned forward slightly attention focused on Dumbledore. "Cross then warned me that the Earl may have teamed up with the evil wizard Voldemort—"

"There is no such thing as wizards." Kanda interrupted.

"Yes there is." Allen and Lavi answered in unison. They both blinked and looked at each other.

"Ok, I know because I'm a bookman. How do you know?" Lavi asked Allen.

Allen shrugged and answered. "Because I traveled with Master Cross. We accidently stumbled across some wizards and we saw what they could do. Master thought it was Innocence at first, but they didn't attract any of the Akuma in the area. So he figured it was magic." Allen's voice grew slightly sad while talking about his Master.

"He's still alive Allen." Komui said hearing the sad tone.

"I know. I just want to know why he had to run in the first place." Allen told Komui.

"Do you think you could find him again?" Lenalee asked.

"No, he's serious about hiding this time since he hasn't sent me any of his bills to pay. Timcampy can't find him either since Master switched his ownership to me. Plus he has Grave of Maria. I think the only reason he showed himself now is because he wanted to warn us of the danger." Allen answered Lenalee. "Then again he probably only stepped in to save the girl." Everyone sweat dropped at this last bit.

"Ahem, anyways," Komui said breaking the slightly awkward silence left by that last declaration. "You still haven't told us why you are here. I have a feeling you didn't just come to pass on the warning." He directed at Dumbledore.

"No I didn't," Dumbledore agreed. "I am the Headmaster at the school for witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. I am afraid that with Voldemort now teamed up with the Earl, he will use the Akuma to attack my school. My school has over a hundred students ranging from eleven to seventeen years old. I want my students and staff to be protected. There may also be Innocence at the school." Komui was nodding having expected something like this.

He looked over at the Exorcists lining the wall. "What do you think? Can you do it?" he asked them. The four exchanged glances.

"It will be a long term mission, right brother?" Lenalee asked Komui. The Supervisor nodded in confirmation. "I have no problem with going." She said. Allen and Lavi nodded with confirmation.

"Che, why do I have to go?" Kanda asked sullenly. Before Komui could answer, Allen beat him to it.

"What's wrong BaKanda? Scared?" he taunted.

Kanda's eyes narrowed dangerously and his hand twitched towards his sword Mugen. "I'm not afraid of anything Moyashi, unlike you!"

"The name's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen retorted. Before the insults could go any further, Lavi stepped forward.

"I think we'll all be going." Lavi said cheerfully. Komui nodded smiling. He stood up and faced Dumbledore holding out his hand for a handshake.

"I guess that settles it. Those four will be bodyguards for your school while looking for the Innocence." Dumbledore stood and reached forward to shake hands. When he left the Black Order later that day he wondered to himself, _what have I gotten myself into?_

**AN: review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another update! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! And thank you to the people who didn't review. Harry and the others won't be in the story until a couple more chapters so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3**

**Allen's POV**

A few days after the old wizard Dumbledore left Allen once again found himself in Komui's office. Dumbledore was there again and he looked slightly agitated.

"What's wrong Headmaster?" Allen asked.

Dumbledore sighed before answering. "Harry Potter, a fifth year in my school, and his muggle cousin were attacked a couple of days ago by Dementors."

"Wait, what is a Dementor?" Lavi asked looking confused.

"Dementors are nasty beings who prey on the fear and traumatic pasts of others. They make you relive your every past trauma, while literally feeding off it. And when they have you weak and helpless, they do something called a Dementor's Kiss. Which is when they suck your soul out of your body so that you are nothing more than an empty shell." Everyone except for Kanda looked horrified but even he had a mildly disturbed look on his face.

Allen felt a chill go down his spine and looked at his friends. "I think we have to avoid those Dementors at all possible costs. We've seen too much and I think we would make great meals." Lenalee and Lavi nodded while Kanda just 'che'd'.

Dumbledore looked at them gravely, silently agreeing with Allen. "There is a spell that will drive off a Dementor, which harry preformed. Unfortunately, the Ministry of Magic has requested his presence at a hearing for preforming magic in front of a muggle."

"But he did it to protect himself and his cousin!" Lenalee protested.

"Yes, except the Ministry does not believe that they were any Dementors there." Dumbledore explained. "Dementors are invisible to muggles."

"So, you're basically saying that they're calling him a liar." Allen stated.

"To put it bluntly, yes." Dumbledore agreed. The Exorcists shook their heads in disbelief. "Anyways, we will have to bump up your meeting with the Order of Phoenix to today." Dumbledore continued. The Exorcists nodded and left the office to go grab their things. They spilt up in the hallway to go to their rooms. Allen following Timcampy so he wouldn't get lost. "So Tim what do you think? A change in scenery may be good for us." Allen said to the golem once he was in his room. Timcampy nodded and settled himself on Allen's head wrapping his tail around his throat. Allen laughed softly and picked up his suitcase. He looked around the room his silver eyes landing on the picture of a clown carry a coffin with a manacle clamped to his wrist hanging on the wall. "I'll be back in a year Mana." He said softly. With that, he turned a walked out of the room following Timcampy once again to Komui's office.

When Allen arrived, the other three Exorcists were already there. He walked in just on time to see Komui throw himself on Lenalee, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Noooo, Lenalee you don't have to go if you don't want to!" he wailed. "You can stay here and make me coffee and not have to associate yourself with those nasty boys!"

Lenalee sighed and rolled her eyes. "Brother I have to go. I am an Exorcist and this is my job." and just to make sure the point sunk through Komui's thick head she kicked him off her. Everyone flinched when Komui went flying into the piles of paperwork.

"Hey Chief, how are we getting to where we have to go? Are we taking the Ark?" Lavi asked Komui.

Komui immediately got serious. "No, Central wouldn't give us permission to use the Ark because Link isn't here. Allen can only use the Ark if it'S a life or death situation. No, Dumbledore will be taking you to where you have to go."

Dumbledore nodded and produced a long red-gold feather from one of his sleeves. "We will have to travel by port key. All you have to do is place one finger on the feather." The Exorcists gathered around the feather putting one finger on it.

"Oh, and boys," Komui called using a sickly sweet voice. "Make sure to protect Lenalee from all of the octopus out there. If you don't then Lavi, Kanda, you will have to deal with Koumrin. And Allen I will perform a check up on Crown Clown." At this news Lavi went pale, Kanda glared, Allen turned a sickly green color and Lenalee face palmed. The boys nodded right when Dumbledore said, "brace yourselves." They heard Komui give one last goodbye before they felt a jerk behind their navels and disappeared.

**AN: please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, people! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. That means a lot. Just for a heads up, none of the Exorcists will become magic users and none of the magic users will become Exorcists. I figure they have enough to deal with without adding more problems. Ok people this update will have to last you till Sunday. I'm going to be really busy the next two days but i'll make it up to you. I promise. So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Four**

**Allen's POV**

When the port key jerked to a stop, the only thing that kept the Exorcists on their feet was their training. Dumbledore looked at them impressed.

"It usually takes wizards years of practice to land on our feet when arriving by port key."

Lavi grinned. "This is easy," he chirped cheerfully. "Try being thrown through a few walls. After that landing on your feet is a piece of cake." Dumbledore didn't know what to say to that so he opted for not saying anything. The Exorcists spread out looking around them curiously.

Allen scratched the back of his head and looked over at Dumbledore. "So, mind telling us where, exactly, we are?" He asked.

"Ah, yes here," a piece of parchment appeared out of nowhere. "Read this to yourself silently, and then concentrate on it." He handed the slip of paper to Allen, while the other Exorcists looked over his shoulder. Allen looked down at it and read what was written on it in loopy, cursive.

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London_

Allen looked up at the houses, counting. _Ten, eleven, thirteen…huh._ He shrugged and started thinking of the address. He watched in amazement, as Number 12 appeared right before his eyes. The gasps from his friends let him know that this, in fact, was not a dream.

"Come, follow me," Dumbledore said walking briskly towards the front door. "Destroy that please." He added looking over his shoulder at Allen. Allen blinked, nodded, and tore the paper apart until it blew away with the wind. The four friends followed Dumbledore. The wizard tapped his wand to the door and the Exorcists could hear the locks clicking open. Before he stepped inside, he looked at the teens.

"I have already explained to them who you are and what you do. However, they are still slightly doubtful of your skill because of your age. Please do not take offense to what they may say." Dumbledore pleaded with them.

Everyone turned to look at Kanda, who blinked and scowled at them. "What?" He growled irritably. Lavi snickered while Allen shook his head. Lenalee smiled and looked at Dumbledore.

"Thank you for the warning Headmaster, but we'll be fine. We're used to people underestimating us because of how we look." She said brightly. Dumbledore nodded and led them inside. The room they entered was dark and smelled of mildew. The Exorcists heard Dumbledore mutter a spell and the gas lamps sputtered to life. At the end of the hallway, the four friends could see a doorway with stairs heading down. Dumbledore headed for the stairs the Exorcists following.

They walked in right when a woman asked, a bit shrilly. "But why are the children here? They shouldn't have to be here for this, should they?"

**General POV**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley brood had been ushered into the kitchen/dining area and were given the explanation as to who the visitors coming with Dumbledore were and what they do by Lupin an hour ago. When asked all Lupin would say was that it was Dumbledore's orders. Harry was starting to feel slightly irritated at the wait. He tuned back in when he heard Mrs. Weasley ask.

"But why are the children here? They shouldn't have to be here for this, should they?"

"Forgive me, Molly, but I requested they be here for this." Dumbledores' voice startled everyone there and they all looked at the doorway to see the old wizard standing there with the four strangers. The first stranger was a Chinese girl, with short green-black hair and purple eyes. The next one was a tall red head with one green eye, the right eye covered by an eye patch. There was also a longhaired Japanese boy with cobalt eyes and a scowl on his face. The last one was a white haired boy that looked Harrys' age, with silver eyes. Harry was startled to see the curving scar that ended in and upside down pentacle above his left eye. The scar made Harrys' feel insignificant in comparison. All four strangers wore a red and black military-like uniform customized for the wearer so no two uniforms were the same. The only thing they each had in common were the colors, the silver Rose Cross, and the gold tassels that went across the chest.

"Dumbledore, who are the kids?" Sirius asked a bit rudely. Kanda twitched at the word 'kid' but kept his mouth shut, he didn't want Lenalee to kick him.

"These are the Exorcists I told you about." Dumbledore explained. Dead silence filled the room, then.

"You're joking!" Moody snorted. "Look at them! They're a bunch of brats!"

It took both Lavi and Allen to restrain Kanda from killing the old Auror. Lenalee sighed; when Dumbledore first came to the Order before he left, he had given Komui a list of the Order of Phoenix members' names and a brief description of them. The list had been much appreciated, because now the Exorcists would know who their allies were and what their strengths were. He had also given them a list of who the students of Hogwarts who knew their real identities would be. Looking around Lenalee recognized all of the people in the room. She stepped forward before Dumbledore could say anything.

"My name is Lenalee Lee," she introduced herself. "The scowling Japanese boy is Kanda, the red head Lavi, and the white haired one is Allen Walker." She looked at Moody strait in the eye. "And trust me sir, we are no stranger to war." The matter of fact way she said it made everyone calm down. Kanda finally stopped struggling with a 'che' and a glare, while Allen and Lavi released him.

Allen turned to look at the people in the room. "Believe us or not we don't really care, we just came because Dumbledore said there might be Innocence at Hogwarts. It would make things easier if you all would cooperate, but it doesn't really matter because we'll do our job regardless."

Moody glared at them. "I still don't believe it."

Dumbledore sighed. "Alastor—" he began but was interrupted by a whirring noise. Harry gasped when he saw where the noise was coming from. Allen had two gear shaped circles above his left eye; the smaller one on top of the bigger one, the eye itself turned red and black.

The Exorcists demeanors changed when they saw Allen's eye. The smile vanished from Lavi and Lenalee's face and the scowl deepened on Kanda's.

"Well," Allen said calmly. "Looks like you're about to see what we can do. There's a group of Akuma coming towards us."

**AN: Please review! If you guys want go to one of the links at the bottom to see the general idea of what their uniforms look like.**

http:/ / animepaper . net / art / 159680 / sacred - war - blood

http:/ / animepaper . net / art / 159503 / record - of - mission

**just copy, paste, and take out the spaces.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back~! I'm so sorry I left you on a cliffhanger! But I had to do two projects and an essay and I had class, so I was really swamped. Hopefully I can make it up to you by giving you some chapters. Anyways thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Chapter 5**

**Harry's POV**

Harry watched as the Exorcists moved toward the doorway. Allen turned to the witches and wizards. "Stay here." He ordered. Then he turned and followed his friends out. The wizards tried to follow but were stopped by Dumbledore.

"Stop, we'll only get in the way." He commanded.

"But they're just children!" Mrs. Weasley protested.

Dumbledore looked at them sadly. "Molly I don't think they have ever been children."

"Guys," Fred and George said in unison. "We can see them from the windows." Everyone crowded around the windows to see outside. Harry felt his eyes widen when he saw the Exorcists. Kanda was holding a gleaming sword in his right hand, Lenalee had weird red boots with butterfly wings on the heel, and Lavi had an oversized hammer over one shoulder. Allen was the strangest; his left arm had morphed so that it was black and silver with long claws for fingers, he wore a furry hood with spikes on the end and a white sleeve that went down from his shoulder to his arm and ended in a glove on his right hand.

"Where are the Akuma?" Lupin asked.

"In the sky, look." Dumbledore answered calmly. Everyone looked up and gasped. There in the sky were balloon shaped monsters and more humanoid looking monsters, there were a total of thirteen of them. Harry looked back at the Exorcists, Allen looked like he was talking and the other three nodded to whatever he was saying. The balloon shaped Akuma sped towards the Exorcists, cannons locked onto them, they started firing. The Exorcists jumped out of the way. When Allen turned to face the house, Harry heard Hermione gasp. Allen was wearing a silver mask that had black swirls on the left side and engravings on the right. You couldn't see his eyes. Lenalee crouched down then shot up to the sky flipping in midair so that her boots came down hard on one of the monsters. She went straight through the monster and it exploded. Lavi smashed his hammer into one then smashed it to the ground and where the hammer touched the ground a giant fire snake erupted, engulfing three Akuma at a time. Kanda and Allen went after the more humanoid looking Akuma. Kanda's sword slashed through one, while Allen's claw went through another. They both focused on the last one, which was bigger than the other two. Lavi and Lenalee had finished the balloon shaped Akuma and went to help Allen and Kanda. In no time at all, the Akuma were all gone. The Exorcists turned and calmly walked towards the house.

The wizards retreated to the kitchen in stunned silence. The Exorcists came in right as the last wizard sat down. Harry looked them over and saw that they returned to their normal appearances. He also saw that they weren't even breathing hard.

"So," Allen broke the silence. "What do you think of us now?"

**Allen's POV**

Allen looked at the stunned wizards and felt a smirk twitch his lips. He would never admit it aloud, for fear of sounding like Kanda, but being called a 'kid' irritated him. _I have never been a kid, _he thought bitterly, _growing up on the streets never let me be one._

"How…What?" stuttered the curly brown haired girl. Allen recognized her from Dumbledore's list as Hermione Granger.

Allen answered her calmly. "We're Exorcists; we use our Innocence weapons to kill the Akuma. Kanda's weapon is his sword, which he calls Mugen. Lavi's is his hammer called Ozuchi Kozuchi. Lenalee's are her anklets that turn into boots when activated. Mine is in my arm, and I call it Crown Clown."

Lavi took over explaining. "There are three types of Innocence weapons. There's equipment type, which Kanda and I have. That's when the Innocence cube is weaponized into a useable object. There's the evolved equipment type that is called crystal type, which Lenalee has. That's when the Innocence cube turns into a liquid like form, the accommodator drinks it, and it mixes with their blood. It forms a weapon out of the blood and the Exorcist can use it. The last type is the parasite type, which Allen has. That's when the Innocence is actually in the Exorcist's body and it transforms a body part into the weapon. Parasite type Exorcists don't live as long as the other two types, because their bodies actually house the Innocence and it takes up a lot of their energy. This is why parasite types eat so much they have to replace that lost energy." Everyone looked at Allen in shock but he just smiled at them.

"My Innocence is in my left arm. Would you like to see it?" Allen asked. There were nods from around the room. He took off his jacket and his glove. Gasps echoed around the room when they saw his arm. "I was born with my Innocence. But it didn't activate 'till I was twelve. I'm the only Exorcist to be born with the Innocence already in place."

Hermione stepped forward hesitantly, her hand half-stretched out. "Can I…?" she asked. Allen nodded and held out his arm to her. Hermione took the arm into her hands and blinked in surprise. It was warm, warmer than normal human skin, rough, and slightly dry. She studied the joints of the fingers, wrist, and elbow. She carefully looked at where the Innocence merged seamlessly with the normal skin, she traced the tattoo-like designs on the shoulder to where it was covered by his shirt. She went back down to his fingers, studying the black, claw like nails then to the back of his hand where the white cross imprint that used to hold the Innocence crystal that now resided in his heart.

While Hermione was studying his arm, Allen looked up in time to see Ron and Harry exchange glances. Allen could see the slightly jealous look on Ron's face. He felt like laughing. _Don't worry,_ he thought to himself amused, _I won't take her from you._ Allen could tell that Hermione was like Lavi. Both curious about how the world around them worked and when they find something new, they have to study it. Allen didn't mind them studying his arm, as long as they asked for permission first.

"Wow," Hermione said softly, catching Allen's attention once again. Curious brown eyes looked into amused silver ones. "Can you feel me touching you?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm," Allen contemplated. "More on my shoulder, where the lines are, than the actual arm itself. I guess since my arm is more Innocence than skin that's to be expected." He answered.

"Although," he continued. "I feel pain just fine when Crown Clown gets hurt."

"Can I see it when it's activated?" she asked. Allen looked around and saw the fatigue on people's faces.

"How about later? I'm really tired now." He said with an innocent smile. That spurred Mrs. Weasley into action, shooing people out and telling the kids to go to bed. She led the Exorcists to the room they would be sharing. She bid them goodnight after showing them to their room and making sure they had everything. Lavi went to the door and locked it. The four friends chose their beds and after putting up a spare blanket around Lenalee's so she could have some privacy, they changed and fell into bed exhausted.

**AN: review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: And here is another chapter! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought it was funny but that could just be me! :) Hope you like it! Oh and the school for the Exorcists will be the Black Order Academy for alternative magic. Original I know. If anyone has anything better put it in a review and I'll give you credit if I use it. Please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! (this is getting annoying to write)**

**Chapter 6**

**General POV**

The two months the Exorcists spent at Grimmauld place was….interesting to say the least. Other than that first night, there had been no Akuma activity and Allen's eye was starting to go crazy. The first week everyone had decided that the Exorcist's alibi for being at the school would be that they were from Black Order Academy for alternative magic and they were at Hogwarts to study a different brand of magic and that they would be teaching muggle combat skills in return. They had decided that since Allen had the most patience he would be teaching the class. Everyone was in agreement that Kanda, even though he had the most experience fighting, was not to go anywhere _near_ the students. He would focus on finding the Innocence. Lavi and Lenalee agreed on switching between helping Allen and Kanda.

Other than, the excitement with Harry's hearing that went well for him, cleaning the Black house, which was gross and disturbing; Hermione's cat Crookshanks almost eating Timcampy, and Kanda nearly taking the heads off Fred and George, everything was calm. This was great, except for the fact that Exorcists are restless creatures. Since they couldn't go outside for fear of attracting Akuma, they had to stay inside. In the house. Together. Where there was barely any room. They couldn't even spar or they would break something. So when the students of Hogwarts finally got their letters saying that it was nearly time to go back to school, the Exorcists were damn near sobbing with relief. They would finally get to leave that godforsaken house! So it came to no surprise that when the day came to go to Kings Cross station the Exorcists were packed and ready to go long before everyone else. So there they were waiting, impatiently, by the door for the wizards to put their stuff together and get a move on!

Lavi groaned. "Come on! Freedom is just outside that door." He muttered quietly. None of the other Exorcists bothered to tell him to shut up since they were thinking the same thing. When the wizards finally got all their stuff together, everyone lined up at the door.

Moody stalked up to the head of the line. "We're going in groups," he growled. "The Exorcists will be going with me, Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Lupin and Tonks will be going with the twins and the Weasley girl." Just then, a big black dog appeared beside Harry. Moody's eyes narrowed when he saw Sirius in his animagus form. "Dumbledore said you were not to leave this house Sirius." Moody told the dog. Sirius whined.

Kanda finally lost patience and snapped. "Just let him come! If he gets caught that'll be his own damn fault!"

"Fine," Moody growled. "But you stay in that form until we get back. Understand?" After getting a nod from Sirius, he turned to the door. He tapped it with his wand and the locks started to click open. As soon as the door opened, the Exorcists shot out of it.

When the wizards joined them, they saw Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen lying on the ground. Lavi was face down breathing in the scent of grass, while Lenalee and Allen where facing the sky soaking up the sun. Kanda stood off to the side with his eyes closed.

Allen sighed happily, "I never knew the sun could feel this good!" Lenalee laughed while Kanda opened his eyes and looked at Allen.

"Che, baka Moyashi, can't take a couple of months without sun." he taunted.

Allen glared at him and retorted. "Yeah, like you're not over there breathing in big gulps of air," the wizards looked at Kanda and saw that he was breathing deeper than usual. "Besides you and I both know that if you didn't have those annoying things called pride and dignity you'd be down here with us!"

Kanda sneered and replied, "No because even if I didn't have any pride or dignity I still wouldn't want to look like an idiot like you, Moyashi."

Lavi's head popped up and he glared at his two best friends. "If you two don't shut up and stop ruining the moment of our freedom with your bickering I will tell Komui you had a threesome with Lenalee and got her pregnant. Got it?" he threatened. Allen and Kanda glared at him but settled down with an 'hmph' and a 'che'. "Thought so." Lavi said triumphantly and buried his head back in the grass.

"If you four Drama Queens are done fooling around we have a schedule to keep." Moody growled at the Exorcists.

The three on the ground sighed and stood up. All four walked over to the wizards and Allen gestured to Moody. "Lead on."

Moody nodded and walked off, everyone following behind. Hermione frowned and asked. "Are we walking?"

Moody nodded and replied. "It's not that far, besides you lot could use the exercise."

Allen looked around with narrowed eyes. "Kanda move up ahead, Lavi, Lenalee follow behind. We don't want anyone catching us off guard." Lavi and Lenalee immediately dropped back a few feet, while Kanda glared at Allen. Allen met the glare evenly. "Now's not the time to argue Kanda. They won't survive an Akuma attack." Finally Kanda 'che'd' and picked up his pace 'till he was a few feet ahead.

Moody looked at Allen with grudging approval. "Good call Walker." Allen just nodded at the praise.

The rest of the walk to the train station went by without incident. The most interesting thing that happened was Sirius chasing a few squirrels and barking at some cars. When they finally got to the train station, they grouped up once again. Moody led the group to the brick wall between stations 9 and10. He turned to look at the Exorcists. "All you have to do is walk right into the wall. As soon as you're passed the barrier you'll be on platform 9 ¾." he explained.

Allen looked at the solid looking brick wall. He studied it for a few seconds than shrugged. "Lavi, you and I will go ahead and make sure there're no nasty surprises." He told him. Lavi nodded and put a hand on the hammer strapped to his thigh. Allen was the first to go through the barrier. He felt his eyebrows rise when he saw the platform packed with parents, students, and animals. He remembered, just on time, to move out of the way for Lavi.

Lavi looked around, his eye taking in everything. When he was done, he faced Allen. "Anything?" he asked.

Allen shook his head, "Nothing."

Lavi nodded and said, "I'll go back for them." He turned and went back through the barrier. He found them waiting for him a few yards back. He saw that while he and Allen were gone Lupin and Tonks's group had joined up with theirs. "It's all clear, the kids should go first." Lupin and Tonks nodded while Moody prodded the Golden Trio forward. Lavi stepped out of the way, and the wizards ran through one right after the other. Ginny was next then the twins, then Lenalee and Kanda. The three older wizards looked at Lavi who grinned and gestured for them to go first. "Go on. I'm supposed to be the one protecting you, not the other way around." Lupin and Tonks flushed red and Moody bristled but they went ahead of the teenager.

Lavi smirked and shook his head. _Way too easy to get riled up, _he thought, _no wonder Dumbledore was worried._ Lavi followed and emerged back on the platform, where he found Allen talking to Moody.

"We'll board the train later. Akuma are attracted to large crowds and Voldemort may have told the Earl about this place." Moody nodded and the wizards went their separate ways. The Exorcists gathered into a group, ignoring the stares and whispers with the ease of long practice. "Should we split up or go in pairs?" Allen asked the others.

Lavi looked around. "It's not that big of a place. But someone should stay here to guard the barrier so no Akuma or Noah can get through." Everyone nodded and split up. Allen staying behind to guard the barrier since he had his eye and could recognize most of the Noah. Lavi boarded the train to find a compartment and to make sure no one was onboard that shouldn't be, Lenalee and Kanda weaved through the crowd making sure all was well.

_Well, _Allen thought, _nothing to do but wait._

**AN: Please review! I don't know if I'm going to post another chapter today because I have to wash dishes. But if I can, I will. If not then Friday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! *flails arms* Last week my internet was acting screwy and I couldn't update. So anyways now that that small (big) panic attack is over, thank you for the reviews, alerts, and faves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 7**

**Allen's POV**

Eleven o'clock finally arrived and the whistle on the train blew. Allen waited while everyone got on the train before he got on. He was at the front of the train so he started heading towards the back glancing into compartments along the way. He was in the middle of the train when he finally found his comrades. He entered and saw that Harry was also there but Ron and Hermione weren't.

He sat down next to Harry and asked. "Where are Hermione and Ron?"

"They're prefects they have to get their orders from the Head boy and girl." Harry explained a hint of bitterness in his voice. Allen looked at Harry in surprise at the tone in his voice than he looked at his friends, eyebrow raised.

'Jealous.' Lavi and Lenalee mouthed. Allen felt his other eyebrow rise and shook his head. He looked at the window and saw the fourteenth's shadow looking back at him; Allen pursed his lips and looked away. Ever since, he stabbed himself with his own sword the fourteenth's shadow looked a little darker, and little more solid. And if he was honest with himself, which he always tried to be, he was afraid. He was afraid that he would lose himself to the fourteenth's memories. He didn't have long to dwell on the depressing topic his mind had turned to when his left eye activated. Everyone stared for a moment then started moving. Lenalee closed the curtains on the door so no one could look in, Lavi opened the window, and slipped out with Kanda following close behind. Allen was the last to go but before he did, he turned to Harry.

"Lenalee locked the door; I would appreciate it if you wouldn't let anyone in besides Ron and Hermione." Harry gave Allen a nod then watched as he hauled himself onto the roof.

"Che, what took you so long baka Moyashi?" Kanda sneered.

Allen glared at the samurai. "My name is Allen BaKanda! Say it with me! Al-len! It's not that hard!" Allen said angrily. "And anyways I was telling Harry not to open the door, soba for brains!"

Kanda opened his mouth to say something when Lenalee interrupted. "Guys as much fun as it is to see you argue will you shut up and focus?" she yelled. She looked at Allen. "How many, what level, and which direction are they coming from Allen?"

Allen got serious. "Five, three level twos and two level threes. They're coming from the front of the train." He reported.

"Well than, why the hell are we standing around here for?" Lavi asked. "Let's go greet them!" with that, they ran towards the front of the train. When they got there, they could see one of the level two Akuma getting ready to attack the train. Lenalee, her boots already activated, came down hard on the Akuma.

"Look there are Exorcists here!" One of the level threes said. Its voice was grating and raspy and Allen could hear the soul screaming for him to save it. Crown Clown's mask slammed into place over his eyes and he attacked. The first thing that came to mind when he was once again slammed to the roof was, _damn this thing is fast!_

He looked around and saw Kanda not being able to get near his level three because it kept shooting things at him. "Kanda! Switch!" Allen yelled, and he and Kanda switched opponents. Allen used Crown Clown's cape to keep from getting hit, then used Crown Belt to keep the Akuma still. He was finally able to pierce his claws through the Akuma causing it to explode. He looked around when he heard another explosion and saw Kanda's Mugen pierce the other level three. Two more explosions were heard signaling the end of Lavi and Lenalee's fight. The Exorcists grouped together deactivating their weapons.

Lavi scratched his head. "Don't you think this attack was a little excessive? Level one Akuma would have been enough to kill a lot of these kids."

"Maybe the Earl knows we're here." Lenalee guessed.

Allen shook his head. "No the Akuma looked surprised to see us. Maybe the Earl wasn't sure if magic could kill them." That scenario was the likeliest choice. They decided to discuss it with Dumbledore when they reached Hogwarts. They walked back to the train car that held their compartment Allen occasionally looking over the edge to look for the open window. "Found it." he declared triumphantly. He crouched down, twisted his body, and landed on the balls of his feet in front of Harry. He quickly moved out of the way for his friends. One by one they all jumped in, when they were all in Lavi closed the window. Allen unlocked the door and moved the curtains out of the way.

"So, what happened? Did you get them all?" Harry asked curiously.

"We got them," Lenalee said reassuringly. "As for what happened, well, the Akuma are stronger than what should have been necessary."

"We're going to talk to Dumbledore when we get to Hogwarts." Allen continued. The five of them were discussing the attack when the door opened. The Exorcists recognized Ginny but not the boy beside her. He was tall, had dark hair and brown eyes. He was also holding a toad.

"Mind if we join you?" Ginny asked. There was shuffling noises as everyone made room for the new arrivals. When they settled down Ginny gestured to the boy beside her. "Guys this is Neville Longbottom. Neville this is Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda." Neville shook hands with everyone except for Kanda who just 'che'd'. They started to all talk softly as night came, Neville asked them why they were going to Hogwarts, and the Exorcists told him the story they made up. He looked interested when Allen explained the class he was going to teach.

About an hour before they got to their destination Hermione and Ron appeared. They both looked tired and slightly irritated. "Malfoy is prefect of Slytherin." Ron sneered when Allen had asked what was wrong. With that said he and Harry started insulting Malfoy and his whole family with Ginny and Neville adding things from time to time. Allen and Lenalee exchanged amazed glances. _Wow,_ Allen thought,_ they really are divided._ He started to think of ways on how to get around the rivalry in his class when Hermione suddenly spoke.

"We should change into our robes we're almost there."

**AN: *sigh* I suck at fight scenes. Do you guys think I need a Beta? Put it in a review if you think I do or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey, people here's another chapter. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and faves. And thank you for your opinions on whether or not I need a Beta. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. But be warned Allen's a bit ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 8**

**Normal POV**

When the train came to a stop, the Exorcists and wizards disembarked forming a group on the platform. The Exorcists looked around in interest taking everything in. The four of them plus Harry froze when they saw the carriages, or more importantly the things pulling the carriages.

"What the hell is that?" Kanda asked glaring at the skeletal horse things.

"What is what?" Hermione asked giving Kanda a weird look.

"You mean you can't see them? The things pulling the carriages." Lenalee asked Hermione.

"Nothing's pulling them," Ron answered also giving the Exorcists a weird look. "The carriages move on their own just like they do every year."

"Come on let's hurry and get on one before they're all taken." Hermione said.

"Uh, you go ahead," Allen, told the three. "We have to make a quick detour." With that and one quick look at the horse things, the Exorcists faded into the shadows.

"I wonder what they were going on about the carriages." Ron said to the other two. Hermione shrugged and climbed into one the boys following her.

**Exorcists POV**

"I wonder if they really couldn't see the things or if they were lying." Lavi mused.

"Nah, they're not that good of liars." Allen answered.

"The Potter brat could see them," Kanda said suddenly. "He froze when we saw them." The other three thought back and realized that the samurai was right.

They quickly pushed the matter to the side when they saw the Akuma Allen had sensed earlier. They activated their Innocence and destroyed the Akuma before it could do anything.

"Now there was only one." Lenalee said confused.

"There was only one, right Moyashi?" Lavi asked.

Allen's eye twitched and he glared at Lavi. "My name is Allen and yeah there was only one."

"Well," Lavi started scratching the back of his head. "I don't really know what to make of this. I mean five Akuma at the train and only one here at the town outside of the school. Why would the Earl do that?"

The four Exorcists thought for a few moments before Kanda gave a 'che' and spoke. "If we keep standing here we will miss our introductions." The other three looked at him in surprise then took off after him when he started running towards the school. The Exorcists could run a lot faster than normal humans so they reached the school gates in no time. They continued running down the path to the school when the four of them came to a sudden stop.

"Wow." Lenalee murmured awed.

"Damn, that is one big school." Lavi agreed. The 'school' was a castle, a very _large_ castle.

"We're going to have our luck cut out for us when looking for the Innocence." Lenalee told the others. Lavi and Kanda nodded but Allen didn't move or say anything. The other three looked at the whitenette to see a completely depressed and rather pathetic look on his face.

"What's wrong Moyashi?" Lavi asked, worried about his friend.

"It's Allen," he said glumly. "And I just know that I'm going to get so lost in that place." He explained looking more depressed with every word.

The three stared at him before Lavi started laughing and Kanda smirked. Lenalee sighed and shook her head grabbing Allen's arm. "It'll be okay Allen," she reassured him. "Let's go inside before we miss anything." With that they ran inside where they found Professor Snape waiting for them.

When he saw them he gestured for them to follow and he lead them to a corridor to the side of the Great Hall than to a small room with another door on the far wall. "Go through that door when Dumbledore calls for you." Snape told them. The Exorcists nodded and he passed through the door leaving it slightly open so they could hear.

The four friends crowded by the door so they could listen to what was going on outside. They heard a list of names called out, a pause then a cry of one of the houses and applause. "They must still be doing the sorting." Lenalee murmured.

They listened until the sorting was finished and Dumbledore spoke up. "For students who are just arriving, Welcome! And for students who are coming back for another year, Welcome back! Now I am sure many of you are wondering about the strangers that you saw riding with you on the train. Those four are from a different school called the Black Order Academy for alternative magic. They will be joining you in your classes. However, one of them has agreed to teach you muggle combat skills," murmuring broke out among the students at this. "Now let me introduce you to the students of Black Order Academy!"

Allen led the way out the door the other three following closely. Whispering broke out amongst the students when they laid eyes on the Exorcists. While the Exorcists waited for them to calm down they looked around without moving their heads. They were facing four tables and behind them was another table where the teachers sat at. They saw candles floating and the ceiling looked like the night sky. Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen shuddered when they saw the ceiling and candles. It reminded them a little too much of Road. Kanda looked unimpressed at everything around them.

When Allen judged everything to have calmed down, he stepped forward. "My name is Allen Walker beside me are my fellow classmates Lenalee Lee, Lavi, and Yu Kanda but please don't call Kanda, Yu if you value your life." Each Exorcist nodded when their name was called. Allen continued. "I will be the one to teach you muggle combat. A word of warning before though, if any of you use the skills me and my classmates teach you against your fellow students outside of the classroom and not in self-defense let me personally promise you something," Allen's voice became hard and his eyes cold his smile vanishing. "You will be severely punished by me or those beside me. The skills I will teach you this year are extremely dangerous and not something done for fun, even though you will never be as good as us you will harm someone. So if you disregard what I have just told you do not expect leniency from us. I will be teaching those from ages thirteen to seventeen so you should have the mental capacity to take this warning to heart if you don't you have no one to blame but yourself."

Silence and stunned looks greeted Allen's speech until Dumbledore stood up. "Thank you Mr. Walker," Allen nodded and led his comrades back to the head table and sat down in one of the four empty chairs at the end. Lavi and Kanda were smirking at the slightly traumatized looks on the kids' faces while Lenalee shook her head. "Now Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that the number of items banned from the castle has increased and any who wish to see the list can find it taped to the door of his office. And remember students the Forbidden Forest is dangerous and any who go near it will be punished—"

Dumbledore was interrupted by an "Ahem," the Exorcists zeroed in on the woman wearing all pink and looked vaguely frog like. When Dumbledore realized who it was that interrupted him, he sat down and gave his full attention to the frog woman.

"Thank you Headmaster," she simpered making Kanda shudder in disgust. "It's so good to be back at Hogwarts and to see all your happy faces smiling up at me." The four Exorcists looked at the crowd of students and thought the same thing, '_What crowd is she looking at?'_ Both Lenalee and Lavi were shaking with suppressed laughter and refused to look at each other, Allen looked mildly confused, and Kanda felt like groaning. They quickly grew serious when she continued talking. About five minutes into the speech almost no one was listening anymore. The Exorcists, however, were listening intently even though they looked as uninterested as everyone else. Lavi had his eyes closed and was leaning his head against his palm looking as if he was asleep but anyone who knew the Bookman apprentice knew he was recording everything that was being said. Lenalee and Allen were staring at her with furrowed brows and Kanda was glaring down at the table. Finally ten minutes later the frog woman was done. After some spastic applause Dumbledore continued his speech as if never interrupted. When the food came everyone ate, Allen eating a normal sized meal so he wouldn't bring attention to himself, he would eat the rest of his meal in their rooms. When dinner was finished and Dumbledore dismissed the students to bed the Exorcists went back to the small room to wait for Dumbledore.

Lavi looked at his three friends and said the one thing that was on their mind. "I think this mission just got much more difficult."

**AN: Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: this chapter is late. *sigh* I really wanted to post this last week but I couldn't, whoever said spring break is a week of relaxation is a damn liar *growls*. I had two take home exams, six essay questions, and a research paper. Plus my dad's birthday I wanted to cry there was so much to do. Anyways here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**p.s. Tyki will have long hair in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 9**

**Normal POV**

Dumbledore joined them a few minutes later and without a word led them to his office. When they were safely enclosed in the office and he was seated behind his desk he spoke." I believe we will have some slight difficulties thanks to Professor Umbridge."

The Exorcists nodded and Allen spoke. "Yes but it shouldn't be that difficult. We'll just have to be more cautious than we thought."

"She might try to put restrictions on you," Dumbledore cautioned. "She did not look to happy when I introduced you."

Lavi shrugged and grinned, a slightly evil glint in his green eye. "We're not much for rules anyways. 'Sides I would really like to see her try to control Yu." The evil glint had gotten bigger by the time he finished talking. Kanda growled but didn't bother drawing Mugen.

Allen looked at Lavi with slight disapproval on his face. "Don't worry Headmaster we'll behave ourselves." He reassured the older man. Before anyone could say anything else, a monstrous roar interrupted. Everyone looked at Allen who had blushed and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Well," Dumbledore started, blue eyes twinkling. "I believe that wraps up tonight's meeting. Allow me to show you to your rooms." He stood up and led the Exorcists out of the office. About halfway to the rooms they would be staying in Allen was confused and lost. _Yup,_ he thought depressed, _I'm going to die in this castle._ After a few more twists and turns and a couple of moving staircases later they found themselves in front of a portrait of an elegant woman wearing a Victorian style dress sitting on a winged back chair. Dumbledore turned to the Exorcists. "This is Elizabeth, she will guard the entrance to your room. If someone does not have the password they will not be able to enter."

Lenalee stepped forward. "Family, the password is family." She told the painting.

Elizabeth smiled bowed her head and swung open admitting the five of them in. Allen went straight toward the mini feast that was on one of the tables in the main room. The other three exorcists looked around the room, on one wall a fireplace was lit with a sofa and a couple of armchairs in front of it. Bookshelves lined the wall, Lavi's eye gleamed at the sight, and there were four other doors. "Through each door is a bedroom, each bedroom has a private bathroom included. I hope you find everything acceptable."

He bowed and was about to show himself out when Lavi's voice stopped him. "Wait! Almost forgot to tell you, we ran into six Akuma on our trip here. Five high level Akuma while riding the train and one low level Akuma while in town. We couldn't really understand why there were so many and high ranked stationed to the train and only one low level Akuma in the town. We were wondering if you might have any ideas."

Dumbledore thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, but I will think on it. But for now you must get some rest, class begin tomorrow." With that, he left.

The three exorcists heard a slight burp and looked at Allen who looked slightly sleepy now that he was well fed. "Well I'm full and Dumbledore's right we should get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Everyone nodded and moved to the bedrooms. After doing some exploring in their new homes they changed into sleeping clothes and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

**Noah's POV**

"So Millinie," a childish yet sadistic voice chirped cheerfully. "Why did we join up with the snake man?"

An ever-smiling figure was mixing a lot of sugar into a cup of tea. "Because my dear Rhode," the fat smiling figure known as the Millennium earl answered. "He kills more people than my Akuma and that creates grief which creates more Akuma. Plus I find him entertaining."

"I find him annoying." A long black haired man said.

The earl looked over at the man. "Ah, Tyki-pon how has your little 'get to know the wizards' going?"

Tyki sighed. "They're like every other human in the world," Tyki answered, than he grimaced in disgust. "Only much weaker. I thought they would be harder to kill since they have magic but they're like meek little lambs off to the slaughter. The Exorcists are much better playthings, at least they put up a decent fight."

The Earl and Rhode looked slightly surprised at how much Tyki spoke, granted it was all complaining but the point still stood.

"Wow Tyki," Rhode said her voice filled with amusement. "I've never heard you talk so much." Tyki grimaced at her but remained silent, slightly pouting. Rhode giggled and focused back on the Earl. "So Millinie, why did you make it so obvious that we joined the snake man?"

"Because my dear Rhode," the Earl answered a sadistic edge taking over his smile. " Those Exorcists are becoming much too arrogant and relaxed. This way it keeps them on their toes. Plus maybe we can find a way to awaken the Musician." Rhode brightened up when she heard that and Tyki looked slightly more interested.

"Well," Rhode said. "This should be fun~!"

**AN: review please! Oh and what do you guys think of OCs? I'm not going to put any in this story but my other ones will probably have some. Tell me what you think. And be warned I have slight writer's block so I don't know when the next chapter will be. Sorry, see you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Yes, this is late. I'm so sorry but I had writer's block but I don't anymore so it's all good. So did anyone go to the Mizuumi Con in San Antonio Texas? I did it was cool. Tell me in a review if you went.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 10**

Allen woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. He blinked and the memories came back to him. _Huh,_ he thought,_ you'd think I'd be used to waking up to unfamiliar surroundings._ He got up with a sigh, grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower. When he was done, he dressed and headed into the main room. Everyone was already there when he entered the room.

"Morning Allen." Lenalee chirped cheerfully. He returned the greeting and sat down at the table that had his breakfast.

"Morning Moyashi-chan!" Lavi yelled from his place in front of the fire, a book on his lap.

"My name is Allen! Stupid Usagi get it right!" Allen yelled before digging into his food. Lavi snickered and went back to his book.

Lenalee smiled rolling her eyes. "So, who's going to help Allen teach today?"

"I'll do it Lena-lady. You look for the Innocence with Yu-chan."

"Don't call me by that name baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled throwing a book at Lavi's head from where he was meditating. Lavi ducked with a yelp and it slammed into the wall behind him.

"Enough Kanda!" Lenalee scolded. "And yeah Lavi good idea, if you go Kanda will probably kill you before lunch." Lavi pouted at this but Lenalee ignored him and faced Allen who had just finished his food. "You done Allen?" she asked the white-haired teen. He nodded and she looked at the other two teens. "Well, let's go, people should be up by now." The Exorcists moved to the door pulling on their jackets. They arrived in the Great Hall just as Umbridge did. She gave them suspicious looks, which they ignored, and went back to walking to the Head table. The Exorcists sat down and started eating. When they finished Dumbledore stood up.

"Today Mr. Walker will be teaching his first class, please do not give him any hassle. Mr. Walker and his associates will also be joining you in some of your classes observing. That is all, please have a great day." The students trickled out of the hall while Professor McGonagall headed towards Allen.

She handed him a piece of paper with a schedule on it. "Here is the schedule for your classes, you will be teaching outside. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Allen said with a smile. She nodded and walked off. Allen looked down at the paper with Lavi peeking over his shoulder.

"Looks like we got Slytherin and Gryffindor 5th years first." Lavi said thoughtfully.

Allen nodded and made his way to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Hey guys, when you're getting ready for my class don't wear your robes. Wear something you can move in." he told them. The three nodded. "Great spread the word to your classmates." With that, he went to the Slytherin table, he saw Malfoy and went up to him. "Wear something you can move in when you come to my class. Tell the rest of your classmates." Malfoy sneered at Allen but nodded. Allen sighed and joined his friends.

"Me and Kanda are going to start looking for the Innocence Allen; we'll see you at lunch." Lenalee told the white-haired teen.

He nodded and watched the two Exorcists leave. Lavi threw his arm around Allen's shoulders "Well Moyashi, we might as well go outside and wait for class to start."

Allen's eyes narrowed and he slammed his elbow into Lavi's side. "My name, baka Usagi, is Allen!" he said icily.

"Hehehe, yeah sorry Moy-ah Allen, hehe." Lavi said nervously. _Wow, he's scary when he wants to be_, Lavi thought with a shiver. They both walked outside to a big open area filled with thick spongy grass next to the lake.

Allen looked at Lavi. "Hey wanna spar while we wait?" Lavi blinked, smirked and nodded. They both stripped their jackets off and stood in front of each other. They didn't move for a good two minutes before they lunged at each other. Punches, blocks, kicks, dodges, lunges, and feints were performed in perfect synchronization. They fought with precision and grace, moving like dancers. They were light on their feet and they moved fast and with confidence. Neither noticed the class they were going to teach surround them with awestruck faces. Finally, after twenty minutes of non-stop fighting they stopped by unspoken agreement. They were barely even breathing hard and both wore big smiles on their faces. The light of the friendly challenge still dancing in their eyes.

Lavi was the first to notice their audience. "Uh, Allen," Allen blinked and looked around. "I think we may have terrified the poor children."

That seemed to snap the Hogwarts students out of their daze. "That was bloody brilliant!" One of the students exclaimed.

Allen smiled and looked at the awestruck, expectant faces around him. "Okay today we're going to test you on your stamina. All of you are going to run around the lake as many times as you can. Lavi and I are going to be running right beside you. You are going to _run_ or _jog_ you are _not_ going to walk. Understand?" Allen looked around at his class. He could see the nervousness start to take over. He jerked his head towards the lake. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going." They hesitated a moment than started running clockwise around the lake.

Lavi bent down and picked up his jacket slipping it on. "Well let's see what these wizards got." He said cheerfully.

The answer to that, they soon found out, was not very much. About halfway around the lake they started slowing down. Allen and Lavi somehow managed to keep them moving but by the end of the first lap half the class was crawling. All of them were moaning and groaning pathetically. Soon Allen and Lavi were the only two standing.

"Wow," Lavi said awestruck. "They're a bunch of weak little things aren't they?" he asked Allen. When Allen didn't respond, he turned to look at his white-haired best friend. Allen had his face in his hands. "Allen? You okay buddy?"

Allen shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "That was probably the most pathetic thing I have ever seen." He said. He looked at the kids lying on the ground groaning in pain. "This is going to be a long year." Lavi turned back to the kids on the ground and couldn't help but agree.

The same thought went through both their heads; _I hope Kanda and Lenalee are having better luck._

**AN: review please! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: this is late I know, but finals week is coming up so I don't know when I'll be able to update next. But don't worry my loves a few more weeks and I'm all yours. All right now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 11**

If Kanda were any less of a man, he would be slamming his head into the wall by now.

"How in the hell are we supposed to look for unnatural phenomena in a school for magic?" he growled to Lenalee. She shook her head helplessly and looked around. They were currently in a hallway with moving pictures and talking suites of armor. Kanda was also pretty sure he saw the transparent form of a ghost earlier. "Che, how annoying." He growled.

Lenalee looked at him. "Maybe we can ask one of the ghosts. I'm sure they've seen something even they can't explain."

Kanda looked at her as if she had grown and extra head. "You want to ask a bunch of dead people where the Innocence is?" he asked.

She blushed and gave him a slight glare. "It's better than what we're doing now. Besides what do we have to lose?"

Kanda grimaced but he had to agree, what they were doing right now was not working. Finally, he sighed and grumbled. "Fine we'll try your way." She grinned and led them to look for a ghost. It took an hour to find one of the damn things, which in Kanda's opinion was 59 minutes to long. When they finally found a ghost, it was the nearly headless Nick guy.

"Excuse me," Lenalee called to the ghost. "Can we ask you a question?"

Nick turned around in surprise and spotted the two Exorcists. "Why yes my dear girl, you can ask me anything."

Lenalee smiled. "We're looking for something," Nick looked interested but didn't interrupt. "It's a small green cube with gears encircling it and sometimes it glows when someone or something gets to close. Have you seen it?"

Nick thought for a while, much to the annoyance of Kanda. "Yes I believe I have," Lenalee's eyes widened and Kanda leaned forward slightly. "Unfortunately Peeves the poltergeist threw it into the Forbidden Forest some years ago and I haven't seen it since."

Lenalee's shoulders slumped and Kanda growled out a frustrated "dammit!"

"It's okay Kanda," Lenalee tried to soothe the angered teen. "At least we have a lead. That's more than what we had before." She turned to the ghost. "Thank you for your help. It's much appreciated."

"You're welcome my dear girl. I just wish I was of more help." Nick replied, he then moved away going through a wall.

"Allen and Lavi should be at the Great Hall by now," Lenalee told Kanda. "We should group up and think of what to do next."

Kanda 'che'd' and walked off towards the Great Hall, Lenalee sighed and followed the grumpy teen. Five minutes later, they entered the room. Kanda led the way to the head table where Allen and Lavi were eating. Allen looked mildly disgusted while Lavi looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

Lenalee sat next to Allen looking at him expectantly. "Well," she questioned. "How did it go?"

Allen let out a disgusted groan and Lavi lost his fight and started cracking up.

"It was horrible Lenalee!" Allen exploded, but making sure not to be too loud. "These wizards have got to be the laziest, weakest, most pathetic human beings in the entire world."

"Che," Kanda said irritated. "Stop being overdramatic Moyashi."

Lavi finally stopped laughing. "He isn't being dramatic Kanda," Lenalee and Kanda blinked at the use of his last name instead of his first. "I'm surprised they're still alive." Lavi said seriously.

"Please for the love of all that is good and holy," Allen begged. "Tell me you at least have an inkling of where the Innocence is."

Lenalee and Kanda exchanged stunned looks. "Well," Lenalee began. "Kanda and I talked to one of the ghosts and he said that the Innocence should be somewhere in the Forest."

Both Lavi and Allen's jaw dropped. "Because it can never be easy can it?" Lavi sighed.

Allen meanwhile slammed his head into the table with what sounded like a groan. "Great," he said sarcastically. "I'm going to be stuck with these brats for forever aren't I?" Lavi patted Allen's back sympathetically.

Lenalee's eyebrows rose. "Uh Allen do you mind if we watch one of your classes before we continue searching?"

Allen sighed and nodded. "If you guys are done eating we can go now. My next class starts in ten minutes with the sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindors." With that, they got up and made their way out of the Great Hall.

They arrived a couple of minutes later and Kanda appraised the surroundings with grudging approval. _Well at least the Moyashi isn't completely fucking up,_ he thought.

A few minutes later, the class showed up. Allen clapped, gaining everyone's attention. "Okay! As you may have heard from your housemates today, you will be running around the lake as many times as you can. You will be running or jogging you will not be walking. Lavi and I will be running beside you." Allen looked them over then jerked his head toward the lake. "Get going."

They took off and Allen turned to Kanda and Lenalee. "You guys can run with us or stay here. Your choice." That said he and Lavi ran after the students.

Lenalee looked up at Kanda. "Do you want to join?"

Kanda thought for a moment then shrugged. "Might as well." He grumbled.

They soon caught up to the group and ran with them. Kanda saw the change when they reached the halfway point and the students started slowing down. He watched Allen and Lavi start pushing the students, keeping them running. Both Allen and Lavi looked like predators running through a flock of sheep. Finally, they were close to the finishing line when they started slowing down drastically, Allen and Lavi were actually almost running in place the Hogwarts students were going so slow. Finally, the last few feet of the lap, they literally started crawling; panting, groaning, and he were sure some were even crying. When the lap was done, Allen turned to Kanda who had a stunned look on his face. Allen nodded and said. "My point exactly."

**AN: review please! And remember I don't know when I will update next. Hopefully soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: wow this is late ^^" I am really sorry but this chapter, for some reason, was really hard to write. Not really much of an excuse but there you go. Anyways I finished my semester of college, which means you, my loves, have me all to yourselves for the next 3 months! Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 12**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room resting their aching muscles.

Ron groaned. "Bloody hell, I ache in places I didn't even know existed!"

Harry and Hermione nodded glumly. "How do they do it?" Hermione asked. "Did you see them at the beginning of class? They were fighting for who knows how long then they joined us on the run. They were barely breathing hard when the lap was finished."

"Think about it guys," Harry replied. "They're Exorcists. They probably have to do this all the time to keep in shape."

Hermione and Ron both nodded in acknowledgment. "Well come on," Hermione sighed. "We'll be late for class if we don't go now." With a lot of groaning and grumbling, the two boys followed her out of the tower.

***time skip* next day***

The golden trio were heading down to the great hall when they heard a shout behind them. They turned to see Allen and Lenalee running to catch up. "Hey," Lenalee said cheerfully. "Mind if we walk with you?"

"No of course not." Hermione replied

Allen looked at the three of them up and down and smiled softly. "Are you guys sore?"

"Yeah we are, but we should be okay." Harry answered with a smile.

"Well you guys won't have to do anything until the day after tomorrow, so don't worry." Lenalee reassured them.

"Why the day after tomorrow?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because today me and Allen are going to be in some of your classes and tomorrow Allen and I will be teaching Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." They had reached the great hall by this time and everyone said their goodbyes.

"We have that Umbridge woman today don't we?" Ron asked.

Hermione dug her schedule out of her bag. "Yes we do, I wonder If Allen and Lenalee are going to be observing that class?"

"Probably," Harry answered while pouring himself some pumpkin juice. "After all she is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Allen will probably want to see how wizards normally defend themselves."

"Well this should be interesting." Ron said with a mouthful of food.

Hermione had a disgusted look on her face. "Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald."

The three friends finished eating and made their way to their classes.

****line break****

Harry was the first one out of Snape's dungeon grumbling about 'stupid, greasy haired, professors'. Hermione and Ron soon caught up to him and didn't say anything while he grumbled. Harry sighed and turned to Hermione. "We have Umbridge next right?"

"Yeah" she answered and led the way to the correct room.

When they got there, the room was almost filled but there were three seats in the back so they sat there. They sat down, took out their books, and waited.

A few minutes later after the bell rang the door opened and Umbridge, followed closely by Allen and Lenalee, walked in. She walked to the front of the room and gestured to the wall with her wand, conjuring up two wooden strait back chairs. Allen and Lenalee sat down with murmured thanks. "Ahem" Umbridge once again gained the attention of the class with that very annoying cough. "Put your wands away and take out your quills and a piece of parchment."

The class exchanged gloomy looks while Umbridge tapped her wand against the board. Three sentences with the title of course aims wrote themselves on the board. Umbridge sat down at her desk. "Now please copy the course aims on the board."

_Course aims:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a few minutes, the room was full of the sound of writing. Finally, when everyone was finished writing Umbridge spoke up. "Now does everyone have their book?" a murmur of assent went through the class and Umbridge shook her head. "That won't do, when I ask you a question you answer 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. Now let's try that again. Does everyone have their book?"

"Yes Professor Umbridge." The class intoned.

"There now that's better," Umbridge said cheerfully. "Open your book to page five and read the first chapter."

Harry sighed and opened his book, already knowing that he was going to be very bored. When he read the same sentence, half a dozen times he turned to Ron and saw him twirling a quill between his fingers staring at the same spot on the page with a glazed look in his eyes. Harry gave another sigh and turned to look at Allen and Lenalee who were both staring at something next to him. He followed their looks and started staring too; Hermione hadn't even opened her book. She was just sitting there staring at Umbridge with an intense look and her hand in the air.

A few minutes passed with more than half the class now staring at Hermione, Umbridge finally turned to look at her.

"Yes, dear, did you want to ask something about the chapter?" she asked sweetly.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading right now, if you have questions we can address them after class,"

"I've got a question about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is-?"

"Hermione Granger,"

"Well Miss Granger, if you read them carefully they are perfectly clear," said Umbridge.

"Well, then I don't understand," Hermione said bluntly. "There is nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

There was a short silence where some classmates turned to frown at the three course aims still on the board.

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Umbridge repeated with a laugh. "My dear girl, why would you have to use those spells in my class? Do you expect to be attacked?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Umbridge's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she turned to Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes, surely the whole point of defense against the dark arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No, but—"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and clever than you have devised a new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a risk-free way—"

"What is the use of that?" Harry interrupted loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a—"

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter!" sang Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist into the air and Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up too.

"And your name is?" professor Umbridge asked Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like what Harry said, isn't it?" asked Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free—"

"I repeat: do you expect to be attacked in my class?"

"No, but—"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching across her face. "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible teachers, and not to mention a very dangerous half-breed—"

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Dean piped up angrily. "He was the best teacher we ever—"

"_Hand_, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying, you have been introduced to spells that have been inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. In addition, you have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day—"

"No, we haven't," Hermione said. "We just—"

"_Your hand is not up Miss Granger!_"

Hermione put her hand up; Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only preformed illegal curses in front of you but also on you—"

"Well he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" Dean said hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads—"

"_Your hand is not up Mr. Thomas!_" trilled Umbridge.

"And your name is?" she asked, staring at Parvati Patil, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, isn't there a practical bit in our defense against the dark arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter curses and things?"

"As long as you study the theory hard enough there is no reason why you shouldn't be able to perform the spells." said Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them before?" Parvati asked incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we will be using the spell will be during the exam?"

"I repeat: as long as you study the theory hard enough—"

"What good's theory out in the real world?" asked Harry loudly, fist still in the air.

"This is a school, Mr. Potter, not the real world." She said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter,"

"Oh yeah?" asked Harry, his temper starting to rise to the surface.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

"Hmm let's think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe, _Lord Voldemort_?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone either watching Harry or Umbridge.

"Now let me make a few things quite plain," Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned toward them.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead."

She walked around the desk to stand in front of them. "This is a lie."

Harry stood up. "It is _not_ a lie! I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening, five o'clock sharp. I repeat: _this is a lie_! Now please kindly start reading the chapter."

Harry was about to say something when a soft voice edged in steel spoke up. "Is it a lie?" Everyone turned to the two guests who had been sitting quietly the whole time.

"Is beg your pardon, Mr. Walker?" Umbridge asked irritably.

Harry studied the two exorcists, having completely forgotten they were there. Allen had his legs crossed, his right arm draped over his lap, and his head resting on his left fist. He was slightly slumped down and he seemed relaxed if not bored. Lenalee sat strait next to him, her legs also crossed showing off the red bangles and cross-shaped scars on her legs, her hands were folded neatly on her lap. Even though both exorcists looked calm and relaxed their eyes told a different story, they were alert and slightly narrowed. Both teens gave off an aura that said they were ready for anything.

"I said: is it a lie that the Dark Lord Voldemort is back?" he clarified.

"Yeas it is," Umbridge said stiffly.

"Hmm," Allen gracefully got to his feet. "Regardless of whether or not he is indeed back, there _are_ others who would not think twice about hurting innocent children."

"Oh?" Umbridge asked in her false sweet laugh. "And what would you know of the cruelty of people?"

Allen gave a mirthless, bitter laugh. "Trust me, Professor; no one knows the cruelty of humanity better than me and my companions. Do not let our age deceive you."

Everyone was silent as they watched Allen walk towards Umbridge, not stopping until he was about a foot away.

"Now, I wanted to observe this class to see how wizards normally defend themselves, and correct me if I am wrong, but doesn't spell work also need to be practiced?"

"You are not wrong," Umbridge said warily.

Allen nodded and continued. "When I and my comrades first learned how to fight we practiced over and over again until we reacted instinctively and quickly,"

"Your point Mr. walker?" Umbridge asked.

"I'm getting there, Professor, please don't interrupt me," Allen said, never losing his polite tone. "Reading the theory on a spell is fine, but it doesn't help hone your body to react fast enough to save your life. My _point_," Allen stressed, making Umbridge twitch slightly. "Is that words in a book will not help fight a war."

"_War_?" Umbridge laughed a sickly sweet laugh that made Harry grit his teeth. "We are not at _war_, Mr. walker, nowhere close to it," Harry was about to stand back up and say something when he felt a hand firmly push him down. He looked up to see Lenalee giving him a warning look before looking away. "Besides, what would a _child_," she stressed the word while staring directly into Allen's eyes. "Know about war?"

Allen's smile widened but his silver eyes grew colder. "Unfortunately, I know a lot seeing as how I'm a soldier."

"Allen." Lenalee suddenly spoke; her voice had a warning tone to it.

Allen glanced at her, nodded, and then looked back at Umbridge. "However that is not the point, and please refrain from calling me a child. I have not been one for many years and do not appreciate being called one," Allen said coldly polite. "Now as I was saying, reading something in a book is not the same as practicing. Practicing helps with reflexes and based on what I have seen so far these students have no reflexes whatsoever. They also have neither the stamina nor the strength to last in a real fight."

Allen finally turned away from Umbridge to face the class. "Now as I understand it, when two wizards duel they face each other and fire spells at each other over a distance, correct?" he looked to Hermione, who nodded in confirmation.

"So you just fire different spells and counter spells at each other until one of you are overcome, correct?" Hermione once again nodded.

Allen nodded slowly, then grinned and clapped his hands together and turned back to Umbridge. "Well then, Professor, how about we give a demonstration."

Umbridge's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "I beg your pardon?"

"I want you to shoot spells at me, any kind, and I will try to disarm you without using magic." Allen said cheerfully.

"That, Mr. Walker, is highly unorthodox not to mention extremely dangerous—"

"Oh don't worry, Professor. None of your spells will land on me." Allen said calmly. He turned and walked away from her until he was a good distance away. "Now please begin."

**AN: well that's it for this chapter! This is actually longer than my other chapters so I hope that makes up for being so late. Next chapter: showdown between Umbridge and Allen! Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: here is another chapter! I'm like a day late but oh well! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They mean a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 13**

Harry looked between Umbridge's flustered face and Allen's calm one. He glanced up at Lenalee, who still had her hand on his shoulder. She looked down at him and gave him a reassuring smile then looked back up.

"How is he going to protect himself if he doesn't use magic?" Hermione asked nervously.

"That's the whole point to this," Lenalee said softly. "He wants to show you that magic can't always save you. He wants to teach you how to really protect yourself. Now hush and watch." The three friends obediently fell silent and turned to watch the two teachers.

"Come on Professor," Allen said. "Just try to stun me or tie me up. You can even knock me off my feet. If you can get me on the floor, you win. However if I can get your wand away from you I win. Sound fair?" he asked.

Umbridge gave a nod.

"Well then, let's begin." Allen said with a smile. The smile fell from his lips when he strode forward with unhurried steps.

"Stupefy!" Umbridge yelled, a ball of red energy spat from her wand and went straight for Allen. It was a foot away when he sidestepped and it sailed past him, harmlessly hitting the wall.

"You missed," Allen said mildly. Umbridge's eyebrows furrowed and she spat out another spell. Allen waited until it was about five inches away before turning his body so that the spell once again sailed past. "You're going to have to do much better than that, Professor." Allen said politely.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed and she yelled a spell that made ropes come out of the end of her wand. Allen stopped and raised an eyebrow. He waited until the ropes where just about to touch him then he dropped to the floor and rolled forward. The ropes shot over his head and landed in a heap on the floor. He turned to look at the rope. "That was a better try. Would have worked too if they had been faster." Allen said in a polite tone. He strode forward once again.

Desperation shone on Umbridge's face as Allen drew nearer. She gave a sharp flick of her wand and a menacing hiss swept through the room. Allen once again stopped and looked over his shoulder at the pile of what should have been ropes. Shocked screams came from some of the girls in the class. A huge snake drew itself up in a striking position behind the white haired teen. Allen faced Umbridge again with a sigh and once more strode forward, completely ignoring the snake behind him.

"Stupefy!" Umbridge yelled at the same time that the snake lunged forward. Allen sidestepped and the red colored spell hit the snake. The snake froze up but its momentum kept it going forward toward Umbridge so Allen plucked it out of midair and tossed it to the back of the room.

"I don't think that's what you wanted to happen." Allen said mildly still walking towards Umbridge.

Umbridge gave a short growl. "Stupefy! Expelliamus! Reducto!" she yelled one after the other. Allen dodged all three with ease.

Now he was only a foot away. "Nice try. My turn." He said, still in a polite tone. Allen's left hand shot forward and grabbed Umbridge's wand. She let go with a gasp. Allen twirled the wand between his fingers. "And now you're defenseless," he handed Umbridge her wand back. "You're good, I'll give you that, but magic won't always be able to protect you. And besides," Allen continued as he started walking towards the door, Lenalee falling into step beside him. "Not all your enemies will give you your wand back."

The two Exorcists left the room just when the bell rang. Everything was still and quiet until Umbridge spoke. "You are dismissed." Harry, Hermione, and Ron felt chills go down their spines at the look on Umbridge's face; it was a look of pure fury and hatred. The three friends exchanged worried looks as they left the classroom. 'I hope Allen knew what he was doing when he challenged Umbridge' Harry thought worriedly.

****Exorcists POV****

"I hope you know what you're doing, beansprout." Lavi said.

Allen rolled his eyes and tugged on the communicator that looked like a black earring*. Of course, I do Lavi. And my name is 'Allen' stupid rabbit."

Lenalee rolled her eyes and interrupted before a fight could break out. "Can you tell us _why_ you felt the need to antagonize Umbridge?" she asked the white haired teen.

Allen sighed and gathered his thoughts. He and Lenalee were heading to the forest to help Kanda and Lavi search for the Innocence. "Alright look, I did it because she needed to know that if she tried to control us in any way we would not lie down and take it." He rolled his shoulders as he and Lenalee entered the forest. "Plus she's like the female version of Leverrier. They both think that just because they have money and status that they can walk all over those they consider beneath them. I would have challenged Leverrier a long time ago if I didn't have the threat of him screaming I turned into the Fourteenth and getting me executed."

There was silence on the comms for a while before Allen once again spoke. "Unless of course someone else stands up to him, then in that case I would be honored bound to be back up." Allen sounded almost hopeful. Laughter from both Lenalee and Lavi, while Kanda just 'che'd', broke out.

"Sorry, little buddy, but I'm a bookman. I can't start anything," Lavi said smiling. "But on the other hand I can be back up for anyone who needs me, since I, of course, have to record what happens."

Lenalee laughed and shook her head. She and Allen had split up a while ago. "I still can't be in the same _room_ with him so the 'standing up to' will have to be performed by someone else. But I'm there for anyone who decides to do it."

There was a silence before Lavi spoke. "Well, Yu-chan, are you going to say something?"

"Don't call me by that name baka Usagi!" Kanda snapped before a barely there smirk stole across his face. "I guess it's up to me to stand up to the bastard, since all of you are a bunch of scared weaklings."

A shocked silence fell over the three other Exorcists before Allen burst into laughter. "Well what do you know? Kanda does care!" he said after he was finished laughing.

"Woohoo, Yu-chan!" Lavi cheered. "Knew we could count on you!" When everyone calmed down again Lavi spoke. "If we're going to do this then we have to do it right," the other three were slightly shocked at the serious tone Lavi was using. "Technically speaking since we're talking about this we're already traitors so we may as well start planning."

"Lavi's right," Lenalee spoke up. "Besides we're away from the Order, what better time to plan than now?"

"True," Allen began. "So, why don't we start with…"

Lenalee smiled as she listened to her friends plan and bicker. 'Maybe,' she thought. 'One day, we can be free.'

****Wizards POV****

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Allen was bloody amazing when he was dueling Umbridge!"

They were currently having dinner and _everyone_ was whispering about the duel between Umbridge and Allen. The news about Allen defeating Umbridge had spread like wildfire throughout the school until everyone knew about it. But for some reason, unlike with other rumors, this rumor didn't become distorted and unreal. It was as if the students who witnessed the duel wanted the information to be correct and not embellished or exaggerated.

"Where are Allen and the others?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry and Ron looked towards the head table and sure enough, the four seats that the Exorcists usually sat in were still empty. The Exorcists hadn't come to lunch either and they hadn't been seen at all since Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry didn't want to admit it but he was becoming slightly worried. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall were opened and everyone stopped talking and stared.

Harry turned to the doors and started staring as well. The four Exorcists were _filthy_. They were covered in dirt, ash, sweat, and what looked like blood. Their clothes were torn in several places and they seemed to be injured. Allen was leaning against Lavi and Lenalee was swaying until Kanda steadied her.

Lavi looked towards Dumbledore, who had risen in alarm. "We need to talk," he said in a clear but tired voice. "Right now, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded. "Go to my office, I will be there shortly," Lavi nodded and pulled Allen's arm around his shoulders and guided him out. "Please, students, continue eating." Dumbledore said before following the Exorcists out.

A few minutes passed before the whispers started up again. "What the hell happened to them?" Ron asked bewildered. Harry and Hermione shook their heads helplessly.

"I don't know but I hope they're going to be okay." Hermione said, wringing her hands worriedly.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry reassured her. "They're tough. They'll be okay."

'Now if only I can believe that.' Harry thought desperately.

**AN: and that's another chapter! ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll probably be updating next week so look out for that chapter! Review please! ^^**

*** remember in the later chapters of the manga, when all the Exorcists have those black earrings with the crosses on them? That's what I'm talking about.**


	15. Chapter 16

**AN: this is late, I know, but real life sucks *rolls eyes* apparently summer break pertains to everyone ****but**** me. Thank you to all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. This chapter totally ignores the latest chapter of the manga because one: it was already halfway written when the chapter came out and, two: I don't really want to acknowledge it. That's all I'm going to say, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 14**

Dumbledore entered his office and saw the four Exorcists sitting on the floor. He stared at them worriedly as he catalogued their injuries. Allen had a cut on his left temple that was still bleeding, a rather deep gash on his right shoulder, and the knees of his pants were torn. Lavi had burns going along the length of his arms, a shallow cut on his neck, and some cuts along his back and stomach. Lenalee had cuts and bruises mostly on her legs and a thin shallow cut on her right cheek. Kanda had no visible injuries but his jacket and pants were torn in several different places and his hair was out of its usual ponytail.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Lavi sighed and looked up at him tiredly. "Apparently, while the barrier around the school is enough to keep out Akuma it can't keep out the Noah. Just outside the barrier located in the forest there was a large number high level Akuma." Lavi once again sighed and tugged off his bandana and leaned his head against the wall behind him. "The group of Akuma would have been no problem for us but then the Noah joined the fight."

Lenalee took over explaining when Lavi fell silent. "Thank God there were only two of them but they sent their best assassins: Lulubell and Tyki the Noah of Lust and Pleasure. Lulubell can change into anything she wishes and Tyki can _choose_ what he wants to touch." Lenalee sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm just thankful that the Earl didn't send Road. It was a hard enough fight as it is."

Dumbledore frowned. "Is my school in danger?"

"Che," Kanda finally spoke from where he was leaning against the wall. "When all the Akuma were killed the Noah retreated. Your school is not in danger."

Dumbledore nodded before he looked towards Allen who had yet to talk or move. "Will Mister Walker be alright?" he asked.

The three Exorcists turned to look at the white haired teen, who had his eyes closed and was leaning against the wall. "I'm fine," he said, surprising everyone. "I just need to eat and sleep then I'll be good as new."

"There you go, headmaster!" Lavi said cheerfully. "Allen's gonna be okay."

Dumbledore nodded as he watched the four teens stand up and leave the room with muttered goodbyes. He waited until the door closed behind Lenalee before he spoke to Fawkes. "I worry for those children." The phoenix answered with a long mournful cry.

****Noah's POV****

"Ah, Tyki-pon! Lulubell! How did it go at the school?" the ever-smiling Millennium Earl asked.

The two assassins sat down at the dining table, ignoring the twins fighting. "You were right master. The exorcists have joined Dumbledore."

Road immediately brightened. "Did you see Allen?" she asked eagerly.

Tyki gave her a _look_ from his seat next to her. "I still don't see your fascination with him, Road, but yes he was there."

"Aw, Tyki," Road cooed with a sly smile. "I know you like him too. Just remember that he's _mine_." She said sweetly.

"Never mind about that Road," the Earl said a touch impatiently. "I want to know how it went at the school."

Lulubell faced the Earl. "The Akuma can't go through the barrier but we Noah have no problem. We encountered the Exorcists in the forest and we engaged in a battle. When we left the Exorcists were in worse shape than before." Lulubell explained.

The Earl nodded and clapped, his smile growing wider. "Good! Good! That's great news!" he said cheerfully.

"When do we get to kick some Exorcist ass?" Devit asked loudly.

"Kick! Kick! Hehehe!" Jasdero echoed.

"All in due time, my children, all in due time," the Earl reassured them. "Now off to bed all of you! We have a big day tomorrow."

****Exorcist's POV****

Lenalee opened the door to Allen's room to check to see if the white haired teen was awake yet. She walked over to the bed and shook Allen's shoulder gently. "Come on, Allen, wake up," she said shaking his shoulder a little harder. "Wake up Allen! You have classes to teach." Her brow furrowed in worry when Allen didn't even twitch.

"He's still not awake?" Lavi's voice came from the doorway. Lenalee looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "No, he won't even _move_."

Lavi went over to the other side of the bed and grabbed Allen's wrist, trying to feel a pulse. "Well his heart rate is even, so there's nothing wrong there." He looked up at Lenalee. "Maybe his Innocence is keeping him asleep so he can heal."

Lenalee bit her lip. "Have you heard of anything like this happening before?"

Lavi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, no, but Allen _is_ the only Exorcist to be born with the Innocence already in place so I would _think_ that Crown Clown would want to protect him."

"Just let the damn Moyashi sleep. We have to go." Kanda's voice suddenly sounded from the doorway making both teens jump.

"Damn it Kanda! Make noise when you move!" Lavi yelled a hand over his heart.

A barely there smirk stole across Kanda's face before a scowl once again took over. "Come on, the Moyashi isn't going to wake up if we just stare at him."

Both teens stared at him with some amazement. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing you're just incredibly calm." Lenalee answered.

Kanda gave them a flat look. "Do you here that?"

The two Exorcists shared confused looks. "Hear what?" Lavi asked.

"That, baka Usagi, is called _silence_," Kanda answered. "No annoying voice, and no know-it-all Moyashi, the only thing that would make this day perfect is if _you_ were unconscious too."

It took a minute for it to sink in but when it did Lenalee started laughing and Lavi let out an indignant "hey!"

"Kanda's right," Lenalee said when she got a hold of herself. "Allen can join us when he wakes up." Lavi sighed and nodded, letting go of Allen's wrist.

Lenalee squeezed Allen's hand before standing up and following the two boys out.

****Allen's POV****

Allen looked around at the very familiar surroundings. The ground was white with dead black trees reaching up to the black sky and white moon and stars. He was on a path that he knew led to a red lake that reflected a black moon and rubble with Lenalee crying.

He sighed and a scratched the back of his head. "I'm starting to get tired of this place." He mumbled to himself.

He heard a scoff come from behind him. "Try living here," a smooth melodic voice said.

Allen's eyes widened and he spun around falling into a defensive stance. The person behind was so obviously a Noah but not one of the ones he knew. Sure, the unknown Noah in front of him looked a bit like Tyki but it was obvious that he wasn't. Black hair fell in waves to his shoulders, ashen gray skin, black stigmata across his forehead, and molten gold eyes.

Allen's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he asked sharply.

"Come now nephew," the Noah said with an amused smile. "There is only one other person using your head."

Allen pulled on his poker face and said calmly. "You're the fourteenth Noah."

The Noah grinned. "Give the boy a prized," he walked closer. "Although you can call me Neah, or Uncle Neah, whichever you prefer."

Allen studied Neah taking half a step back. "and _why_ would I call you 'Uncle' Neah?"

Neah smiled but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Despite what you may think, nephew, I loved my brother very much, which gave me the ability to love others humans despite their cruelty." Neah walked past Allen and down the path. "Well, are you coming?"

Allen hesitated then followed his uncle. "I thought all Noah hated humans."

"They do," Neah said still walking. "But most of the Noah's families had been either killed or they were abandoned causing that resentment. But I still had my brother when I turned into a Noah, and not only that but he accepted me for who I was."

Allen smiled, remembering the old clown who took him in. "He had a way of doing that." He murmured.

Neah smiled and nodded. "Yes he did."

They were silent as they walked until Allen broke it. "How come the other Noah consider you a traitor?"

Neah sighed. "The Earl gave me an order, one I couldn't refuse,"

Neah fell silent and after a moment, Allen prodded. "What was the order?"

"I had to kill Mana," a soft gasp left Allen's mouth and a bitter smile spread across Neah's face. "According to the earl I was much too close to the humans; I cared too much. So he wanted to 'fix' the problem. But of course, I couldn't do that, Mana was the only family I had and the Noah may call themselves family but I never consider myself a part of them. So when the Earl gave the order I took my brother and I ran, and I killed any Noah or Akuma that came after us."

Allen's eyes had grown slightly wide at the tale but he kept silent. "Over the years the running started to wear on us and I didn't want the rest of Mana's life to be spent running and hiding so I had to do something drastic."

"You faced the Earl." Allen murmured.

Neah looked over his shoulder grimly. "I faced the Earl." He agreed.

"What happened then?" Allen asked softly.

"Well by that time it was only the Earl and Road; I had killed the rest of the Noah. I waited until the Earl and Road were separated, I knew there was no way I would even get close to them if Road was there, then I attacked." Neah gave a rueful smile. "I lasted longer than I thought I would but it wasn't enough. Road joined the fight when the Earl called for her so I opened a gate and I ran."

Allen who was watching Neah closely saw the small slump in the Noah's shoulders. "I was dying," Neah continued softly. "I knew that I was dying so I had to act quickly." Neah once again looked over his shoulder at Allen. "You don't remember the time before you joined the circus, do you?"

Allen's brows furrowed and he shook his head. "No I don't."

Neah grimaced. "That was actually my fault," they finally broke free of the trees and came upon the lake. But it was different. Instead of it reflecting the rubble where Lenalee sat crying, it was just a black void. "All of my memories and thoughts are trapped in that lake," Neah said. "If you want to know everything including why I chose you for my host all you have to do is walk into it."

Allen's silver eyes widened and he gasped.

Neah met his nephew's gaze with serious one of his own. "So, are you going to do it?"

**AN: again sorry this chapter is so late, I haven't been feeling good lately so if this chapter is crap you know why. Review please! ^^ oh and you know in the later chapters of the manga the Noahs are dressed differently and they look, for lack of a better word, hot. Imagine them like that in this story.**


	16. Chapter 17

**AN: another chapter for you guys. ^^ everyone thank DarkKittehKat for not letting me procrastinate, like I tend to do ^^'. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites those mean a lot to me. And today is a special day for me; it's my 18****th**** birthday today! *does happy dance* finally! Anyways on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter 15**

Allen looked from the Noah to the lake. "How do I know that this isn't some ploy to get me to change into a Noah?"

Neah rolled his eyes. "Because one: you're already a Noah, and two;" he spoke right over Allen's protests. "Your Innocence would never let that happen to you."

"I'm not a Noah!" Allen hissed.

Neah sighed. "Yes, you are. You may not be fully awakened, but you _are_ a Noah._ But_," he stressed the word out while staring hard into Allen's eyes. "You are also an Exorcist. You are the gray in a black and white world."

Allen looked back at the lake, doubt still firmly planted on his face.

"Look, nephew," Neah began. "Haven't you ever wondered _why_ your Innocence let a Noah inhabit you? You _were_ born with Crown Clown already in place, so why would your innocence _willingly_ let you become a host to a Noah?"

Allen chewed on his lip before giving a nod. "Alright, I'll go." He said.

Neah closed his eyes and gave a relieved smile. "All you have to do is walk strait in and watch."

Allen gave a nod before walking forward and into the lake. He walked until the water came up to his neck. He looked back to see Neah standing on the shore.

Allen took a deep breath to fortify himself before dunking his head.

****Exorcist's POV****

Lenalee led the way into the Great Hall. As soon as the exorcists entered the Hall, a hush fell over the crowd of students.

"Oh boy," Lavi murmured quietly. "Let's go sit down." He added, still in a quite tone.

Lenalee led the two boys to their seats and sat down, the empty seat beside her glaringly obvious. It took a moment but soon the noise of the students once again took over.

Lenalee let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. _'Well _that_ was awkward'_ she thought to herself.

"Ahem," Lenalee closed her eyes when she heard the irritatingly familiar cough behind her. _'Great'_ she thought sarcastically.

She looked over her shoulder with a polite smile. "Yes, Professor? Did you need something?" she asked politely.

"I was wondering where Mister Walker was," Umbridge answered in a sickly sweet tone.

"Allen is still asleep, unfortunately, he will not be able to attend classes today, so I will be standing in for him." Lenalee answered.

"Oh dear," Umbridge simpered with false concern. "Whatever happened to the poor dear?" she asked.

"That, Professor, is classified information. If you really want to know the Headmaster would be delighted to inform you." Lenalee said with a polite smile.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'll be sure to ask him." With that said, she walked away.

Lenalee let out a soft sigh and turned back to her food. "Lenalee," Lavi began softly. "Did you just throw Dumbledore to the frog?"

Lenalee gave him a look that was all wide-eyed innocence. "What do you mean Lavi? I just pointed the good Professor to the Headmaster to get the answers she wants." Lavi could almost _see_ the bright sparkles surrounding her and couldn't help but smirk.

"You're definitely Komui's sister." He said with a small trace of awe in his voice.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She chirped cheerfully before going back to her food.

Kanda shook his head and muttered under his breath. "Idiots."

****Allen's POV****

The first thing Allen noticed when he dunked his head into the lake was that it was freezing. The second thing was that it was pitch black and third he could still breathe. _'What do I do now?'_ he asked himself.

The answer came when something grabbed him by his ankles and pulled him down further. He let out a sharp gasp and tried to kick out at whatever grabbed him with no success. After what felt like forever of trying to get away and feeling raw panic rise in him he felt himself hit the bottom.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, the thing that grabbed him let go. Allen sat there wondering what the hell just happened. He stood up slowly waiting for something to come out at him again. After a few minutes of nothing happening, he relaxed slightly.

_'Now what?'_ Once again his question was answered. A path of white light came from the ground leading off into the distance, he blinked, eyes narrowed slightly against the light, and looked over his shoulder to see nothing but darkness.

He turned once again to face the path. _'Well, time to start walking forward.'_ Taking a deep breath Allen walked.

****Exorcist's POV****

Lenalee was waiting for her class to gather around her. "Professor Walker was unable to attend today's lesson, so I shall be taking over." She told the group.

A boy from Hufflepuff raised his hand. Lenalee gave him a nod. "Is Professor Walker okay?" he asked.

Lenalee smiled. "Yes, he's just fine. We ran into some trouble yesterday in the forest and he's just tired."

"Did one of the monsters attack you?" someone from Ravenclaw asked.

"Ah, no, what attacked us is something you are unfamiliar with, and unfortunately I can't say anything else." There was a lot of confused and disappointed looks in the group. "Now if you'd be so kind as to start the lap." Lenalee heard a few grumbles but the class complied.

Lenalee watched as they ran, her hand resting on her ribs. When she had been fighting the Noah Lulubell, the Noah had wrapped her whip around Lenalee and threw her into a tree before shape shifting into a dragon. The collision with the tree left Lenalee with a couple of cracked ribs and the dragon shaped Noah gave Lavi some second-degree burns on his arms.

Lenalee gave a sigh as she pushed the discomfort out of her head and ran after the students.

****Allen's POV****

Allen noticed a change start to happen to his surroundings; it was becoming brighter. Then all of a sudden, it changed, one moment he was in a black void following a white path and the next he was in an alley.

Allen looked around in confusion. The place looked slightly familiar. Suddenly a little boy, around four years old, with reddish brown hair entered the alley in a dead run. Allen stared for a second before jumping out of the way. His head snapped back to the entrance when he heard more running feet.

"Get back here, you little brat!" One of the men chasing the child yelled.

Allen watched the four men run past before taking off after them. He caught up just when they circled the kid, who had run into a dead end. He watched in horror as the men started beating the kid while shouting insults at him.

Allen took a step forward, not knowing what he was going to do but having to do something, when he stopped dead, his blood freezing in his veins. The little boy had his left hand reached out so Allen was able to see the red, wrinkled hand, with black nails, and a dark green cross on the back.

Allen looked into the amber eyes of his childhood self.

**AN: and that's it! ^^ yup I'm evil. And yes, DarkKittehKat you'll have to wait a little longer for your Allen whump. So tell me what you think in a review. Bye for now!**


	17. Chapter 18

**AN: I am so, so sorry for the wait. This chapter was just fighting me every step of the way. I could literally not write anything! Anyways thank you for all the birthday wishes those mean a lot to me and thank you **silvernight01 **for being my 100****th**** reviewer. Also, thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 16**

Allen stared, disbelief plastered on his face. "What the hell is going on?" he murmured to himself. He heard more running footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and felt his jaw drop. There, running towards them, was Neah and a younger looking Mana.

"Oi!" Neah barked. "Leave that kid alone!"

The men beating on young Allen stopped and turned to the two men. One of the men spat off to the side and sneered, "That ain't a _kid_! That there is a monster and a thief! It doesn't deserve any human kindness." Finished saying that he kicked young Allen in the ribs.

"Hey! Knock it off!" This time it was Mana who yelled.

One of the other men in the group grabbed the leader by the arm and pulled lightly. "Come on Ed, let's go. The little monster learned its lesson already." Ed's eyes narrowed and finally with a growl and another swift kick he led the group away.

When the men were gone Mana slowly approached little Allen, who was curled up into a ball. He was about to touch his shoulder when Allen spoke. "Don't touch me!"

Mana froze, then crouched down and asked softly. "Are you okay little one?"

Little Allen's head snapped up, making both Mana and Neah wince. Allen's nose was bleeding, probably broken, blood was coming from his mouth, and a bruise was forming around his eye and cheek. "I just got the crap beaten out of me, of _course_ I'm okay!" little Allen's voice was dripping with both sarcasm and malice. "That was a dumbass question!" Allen sneered.

Little Allen started trying to make it to his feet. "Alright fine, you're not okay," Mana said calmly while Neah was muttering about 'ungrateful smartasses' behind him. "Can you at least give us your name?"

Little Allen once again gave him a look that said he was an idiot. "Can't," he said shortly, irritation bleeding into his tone. "Abandoned monsters don't get a proper name." Allen finally made it to his feet, amber eyes hard and cold. "But you can call me Red."

****Exorcist's POV****

Lenalee stepped into Allen's room to see the white haired exorcist still unconscious. She sighed and stepped up to the bed. "Come on Allen, wake up." She whispered. She sat down on the bed next to him and grabbed his hand.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there when she heard a tapping on the window. She looked up and saw Timcampy, she blinked and rushed to the window.

"Timcampy! Where have you been?" Tim fluttered around for a bit before opening his mouth to show a recording. Lenalee saw Allen sitting on one of the beds in the room they shared at Sirius's house.

"Hey Tim, when we get to Hogwarts I want you to look for the Innocence. Since you're so small you can get into places we can't and you're not human so the Innocence won't attack you if you get to close." Tim shut his mouth cutting off the recording.

"Oh, well, that explains it." Lenalee murmured.

"Lenalee? Are you in here?" Lenalee jumped slightly at the sound of Lavi's voice.

"I'm in Allen's room, Lavi!" Lenalee answered the red head.

Lavi poked his head into the room. "Hey, lunch hour's almost over, we have to get back."

Lenalee sighed and nodded, and with a quick glance at Allen, she followed after Lavi, closing the door behind her.

The little golden golem stayed hovering in mid-air for a moment before fluttering to its master's head and cuddling up to Allen's cheek, wrapping its tail around his neck.

****Allen's POV****

Allen watched, eyes wide, the scene playing in front of him. "What is going on?" he asked himself softly.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" a smooth, melodic, ageless voice asked.

Allen's head whipped around in surprise. The person who spoke could've been Allen's twin, the only thing missing was the curse mark over the left side of their face. Allen's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he asked sharply.

The unknown figure smiled. "Come on Allen, I think you know the answer to that."

Allen felt a slight tingle go up his left arm and pulse in his heart. Allen gasped, "Crown Clown?"

"Yup!" Crown Clown smiled, silver eyes glowing. "In the flesh."

"What…how?" Allen stuttered.

Crown Clown's smile gentled. "I came to explain some things to you. But right now I think we should pay attention to the memory."

Allen turned back just in time to see Red kick Neah in the shin and take off running while curses littered the air, courtesy of Neah.

"I think you scared him a little, Neah," Mana said with amusement in his voice.

"How did I scare him?" Neah asked incredously. "All I said was that he would be much safer if he came with us!"

Mana rolled his eyes and answered sarcastically. "Yes, because two grown men asking a child to come with them is not suspicious at all." Mana looked at his brother with exasperation clear on his face. "He lives on the streets, Neah, he's probably heard that line before and learned the hard way that not everyone who says that line actually _means_ it."

It took a moment for the implications of what Mana said to sink in but when it did, his gold eyes widened in horror. "No," he said in disbelief. "You don't think that something like _that_ happened to him, do you?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if it did." Mana said quietly.

"But he's the new Musician! I know he is! I can feel the _song_ playing in his soul. How am I supposed to teach him if I can't even get him to trust me?"

Mana sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know; all we can do is wait."

After Mana said that everything started to fade until Allen and Crown Clown were in a black void. Allen looked around in confusion. "What happened?"

"The memory ended. Time to go to a new one." Crown Clown explained. Just then, a white path lit up once more. "Well, come on, Allen, let's go."

Allen nodded and once more followed the path.

**AN: *sigh* this chapter is crap; it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. *sigh* review please!**


	18. Chapter 19

**AN: Wow, this is like stupidly late. ^^'' I am really sorry! This chapter was just fighting me every step of the way and did not want to be written. So anyways on to the story! Oh, by the way please don't get offended for what I say about the names I mention.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 17**

Allen and Crown Clown walked in silence for a few minutes when finally Crown Clown spoke. "This next memory is a few weeks after the first one. You had already been working at the circus for a week _before_ this next memory."

Allen nodded just when the area around them started lightening up. When the memory finished forming it didn't take long for Allen to figure out where they were. "Ugh," Allen groaned. "I didn't like this place before and I _still_ don't." They were in a tent full of circus supplies. Everything ranging from inflatable balls for the clowns to food for the animals.

Allen glared at everything around them, very tempted to lash out and destroy everything in his path. He was slightly surprised and alarmed at the amount of aggression that rose within him at the memory. With another look around his eyes finally landed on his younger self. Allen felt curiosity rise in him, drowning out the rage, and he walked forward to stand right behind Red.

Red was currently mumbling curses under his breath as he polished the throwing knives the knife master used in his acts. "Stupid, damn, drunkard, clown." Red snarled under his breath. "Damn Cosimo," he continued. "Can't keep his damn hands to his damn self!"

Just then, two very familiar figures stepped into the tent. "Well," the shorter one said. "It's a small world after all!"

Red's head snapped up, amber eyes narrowed into slits, with a scowl on his face. "Oh," he sneered. "It's the idiots who tried to play hero."

Neah's eyes narrowed. "Are you always this much of a brat?"

A smirk appeared on Red's face. "Are you always this much of an idiot?"

Neah's mouth opened to retort when Mana spoke up. "Children, behave." He said mildly and looked at Neah. "Arguing with a child is beneath you Neah." He turned back to Red. "And it's rude to call people idiots, Red."

Red stared at Mana for a moment. "But it's true." He stated bluntly.

"Be that as it may," Mana said, ignoring the indignant squawk from Neah. "It's still rude."

Red stared at the brothers for a moment before shaking his head. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Neah had a slightly evil smile stretching across his face. "We're your new circus mates, kid."

Allen watched the look of horror fade on Red's face along with the memory. "They were at the circus."

Crown clown nodded. "Yes, I don't know what brought you three together but it happened." Crown Clown turned to Allen. "Your mistrust and dislike of Neah was more than likely from me. I could sense the Noah but I could never sense the malice or bloodlust from him. It confused me for a while and I think some of that confusion leaked to you which caused you to be hostile to them."

Allen nodded as he followed Crown Clown down the familiar white path. "So," he asked his Innocence. "What's the next memory?"

"The next memory takes place a few months after the one you just saw." Crown Clown looked over his shoulder for a moment. "In this one, while you are not completely trustful of them you are much more relaxed."

Allen once again nodded and watched everything lighten. He watched his younger self cart around food for everyone, a new bruise puffing up the skin around his eye.

Red took the last two plates of food to Mana and Neah. He tried to be quick about it and keep his face turned downwards to keep the two older boys from seeing his bruise. Unfortunately, Neah grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"What's wrong Red?" he asked in concern. "You usually have one or two things to say to us."

"Nothing." Red said curtly, strands of dirty brown hair escaping his short ponytail covering the bruise further.

Mana stood up to stand beside his brother, crouching down to be on eye level with Red. "You can tell us what's wrong." He said softly.

Red hesitated for a moment before sighing and lifting his head. Mana's eyes widened when he saw the bruise and Neah choked back a curse. He crouched down to get a better look while Mana reached out to touch it softly. Red flinched slightly.

"Who did this to you?" Neah asked.

Red looked between the two teenagers knowing he wouldn't get away with not telling them. "Cosimo did." he muttered.

Neah's eyes narrowed before he stood up abruptly. "I'm going to kill him." He growled.

Red's eyes widened before he reached out and grabbed his arm. "No!" he shouted, startling the two teens. "You can't! You'll get into trouble and you'll have to leave, and I'll be alone again!" Red's jaws seemed to clamp shut when he realized what he said and he bowed his head but didn't let go of Neah's arm.

Both teenagers stared at the small child in disbelief before Neah once again crouched down. "Don't worry Red; if we have to leave we'll take you with us."

Hope made the cold amber eyes spark with warmth. "Promise?" he asked in a small voice.

Mana rubbed soothing circles into the small back. "We promise." He said warmly.

Red looked between the two brothers, looking for the lie, when he didn't find it a brilliant smile lit up his face.

The memory once again faded. Allen looked at Crown Clown. "I trusted them." It was a statement not a question.

Crown Clown nodded. "Yes, you trusted them before I did." He once again led them down the white path. "But what made _me_ trust them and _you_ love them happened a few months later."

"What happened?"

"Watch." Another memory appeared and they were treated to a sight of a bare-chested Red trying to wipe blood off of himself with his tattered shirt.

Red stopped trying to wipe the blood off himself and looked around carefully before reaching up to his left shoulder to unwrap the bandages covering his arm. He carefully unraveled the dirty cloth, more and more of the red flesh beginning to show. Finally, with the last of the bandage off, he started to look over the disfigured arm for any damage.

"Red!" Neah's voice yelled from nearby. "Where are you? Red?!"

Red looked around himself frantically, panic and fear on his face.

"Red! Come on come out! Cosimo isn't around!" Mana's voice joined his brother's.

"No! Nononono!" Red whispered frantically, pulling on his long sleeved shirt but not able to put on his bandages.

"There you are Red!" Neah said cheerfully.

Red immediately put his hand behind his back to hide it. "What do you want?" He snapped, fear making him abrupt and defensive.

"We heard that Cosimo beat on you again, so we came to find you." Mana answered.

A sneer spread across Red's face. "I don't need you two morons to look after me!" He growled.

Neah's brow furrowed in concern. "What's up Red? You haven't been this defensive in a while."

The sneer deepened on Red's young face. "Nothing's wrong! Just go away!"

Mana's eyes narrowed. "Why are you hiding your arm, Red?"

Red's eyes widened in panic before narrowing once more. "I'm not hiding anything!" he snapped. The brothers exchanged glances, both of them now hearing the fear in his voice.

They crouched down in front of the child. "Come on, Red, it's just us," Mana said softly. "You can trust us."

Tears welled up in Red's amber eyes. "That's what everyone says but when they see it they call me a monster and run away." He said in a small voice.

Neah leaned forward slightly. "Hey if we do that to you, then you're allowed to kill us in our sleep," he reassured him, dragging a reluctant laugh out of the child and an eye roll from Mana. "Okay? Sound fair?"

Red looked at them carefully, studying them. Finally, he nodded. With a deep fortifying breath, he pulled his arm from behind his back and slipped his shirt off. Both teens gasped at the sight of the arm, both barely noticing Red flinch and close his eyes.

His eyes snapped open again when two gentle hands cradled his arm. Neah was gently running his hands over the disfigured arm, every once in a while small sparks shot up both of their arms. Mana gently gathered the red limb into his hands and looked it over. "What happened Red?" he asked softly.

Red shrugged and looked at them helplessly. "I don't know. I was just born this way. It's also why I'm called 'Red'." He explained.

"Well that won't due," Neah said softly. "That name was meant to hurt you and remind you that you're different, so how about we give you a proper name."

Red's eyes widened and filled with tears of joy. "Really?" he asked in a wavering voice.

Mana smiled and gently patted him on the head. "Of course," he said warmly. "So how about George?"

Red and Neah's noses scrunched up in distaste. "George is a completely boring name Mana!" Neah exclaimed incredously.

Mana rolled his eyes. "Well then _you_ come up with something."

Neah gave him a haughty look. "I will," he said loftily and narrowed his eyes in thought. His eyes brightened and he said in a triumphant tone. "I know! How about Andrew?"

Red gave the brunette a look that clearly stated Neah was an idiot. While Mana had a distinctly unimpressed look on his face.

"Andrew? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" he asked in a bored sort of tone.

Neah bristled indignantly. "What's wrong with Andrew?"

Mana sighed. "How about the fact that the cook has the same name?"

Neah glared at his brother, and bit out a sharp, "at least it's not George!"

As the two brothers bickered back and forth, Red watched with wide watery eyes, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He burst into laughter when both teens went for each other's cheeks and started stretching them.

Both teens stopped and stared at him in surprise. When he finally calmed down and the brothers let go of each other, he spoke while grinning broadly. "Allen," he said happily. "I want to be called Allen."

The two teens blinked in shock before matching grins spread across their faces. "Allen, Allen Walker," Neah said thoughtfully. "It has a nice ring to it." He said proudly, as if he had suggested the name.

Mana gave a snort and a playful shove, before smiling softly at the renamed boy. "It's perfect."

Several hours passed until it was nighttime and it found the newly named Allen Walker sleeping in the brothers' tent while they watched over him. "Hey Neah," Mana said softly. His brother looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question. "Allen's arm…it's Innocence…isn't it?"

Neah got a pensive look on his face. "Yes it is." Neah looked at Mana. "Mana not only does he have Innocence, and a powerful fragment at that, but he's also the next Musician. He'll be powerful when he grows older."

Mana chewed on his lip before he finally answered. "All that power filling his body…it will destroy him one day."

A thoughtful look grew on Neah's face. "Maybe not…"

The memory faded leaving Allen and Crown Clown alone once more. Allen turned to Crown Clown. "So they knew that I carried Innocence."

The Innocence nodded. "Yes, they kept you safe from the Earl and his Akuma while you grew stronger."

Allen's brow furrowed with confusion and frustration. "But I don't _get_ it! How come I can't remember _any_ of this?"

Crown Clown touched Allen's shoulder in reassurance. "The next memory will explain." Suddenly Crown Clown grimaced. "Allen the memory…you've noticed how the three of you are young right?" he waited for Allen to nod before continuing. "Mana and Neah are 17 in the past memories and you were about eight as far as I can tell. The next memory takes place 10 _years_ into the future." Allen looked at the Innocence sharply, eyes wide. "This memory takes place _hours_ after Neah attacked the Earl."

Crown Clown looked Allen in the eyes. "Over the years and on one of your many travels together, you three bumped into two exorcists: Marian Cross and his partner Maria." Allen looked at him in surprise and Crown Clown nodded. "The very same. Cross had already been made General when he and Maria joined up with the 'Third Side of the War' and Maria had a high syncro rate. They both taught you how to master all of my forms, which by the way you mastered rather quickly." Crown Clown took a deep breath and continued on. "Now while they helped you master me _N__eah_ taught you everything about being the Musician including but not limited to controlling the Ark. It was agreed between everyone that if something were to happen to Neah _you_ would take over.

"Now the plan was that Neah would infiltrate the Noahs and get close to the Earl to have a better shot at defeating him. And like the arrogant fools they were they welcomed him with open arms." Crown clown grimaced. "Neah _hated_ the Earl especially when he realized what the Akuma were; like you Neah pitied them and wanted to set them free.

"Finally the day came when it was time to attack. The Noahs didn't know what hit them. Not only was a fellow Noah attacking them but also three high level exorcists.

"We were winning," Crown Clown whispered. "I allowed Neah to use me in my sword form. You are my master Allen, of that there is no doubt, but I allowed Neah to use me because he needed more power."

Crown Clown's eyes narrowed. "Somehow though the Earl was able to duplicate my form and power. Not completely, mind you, but enough to become problematic. Regardless he was still losing and all of the Noah except for Road were dead."

A pained look crossed his face and Allen got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What happened next?" he asked softly.

Crown Clown sighed. "Like I said all the Noah were dead except for the Earl and Road. We had left Mana in the Ark because he was the only normal human in the group and he couldn't fight." A grimace covered the Innocence's face. "But we had completely forgotten about Road's abilities. She's the only one who can travel between dimensions, the only one who doesn't need the Musician to board the Ark. The Earl ordered her to bring him Mana. No one could stop her before she went through one of her damn doors. She brought him back and in front of us, on the Earl's orders, she completely shattered Mana's mind."

Allen's breath stuttered in his lungs, his silver eyes filling with tears. "After that the Earl and Road overwhelmed us. But before they could kill us, Neah sent us through the Ark gates and away from there. He sent Mana, Cross, and Maria somewhere halfway across the globe and he sent you and him to and alley in London."

The area around them began to light up, showing another memory.

Allen saw Neah sprawled out on the ground against one wall the Sword of Exorcism clasped in one hand and an older version of himself sprawled across from him Crown Clown's cloak around his shoulders and the mask under his chin.

The older Allen gave a low groan and deactivated his Innocence, the sword reconnecting to his left shoulder. He shifted to a crouch and crab walked to Neah.

"Neah, are you okay?" he asked softly.

Neah groaned and moved his left arm, which had been hiding the deep puncture wounds caused by Road's candles and festering with dark matter courteously of the Earl.

"No, Neah." Allen whispered, horrified.

Neah laughed softly, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Looks like I'm not going to make it out of this one alive, little brother."

Allen could only watch helplessly as the man he considered an older brother slipped further away. He took a deep breath to steady himself and focused on Neah. "Give me your memories Neah."

Neah looked at him confused for a moment before it clicked. "Are you sure?"

Allen gave a small sad smile. "Stick to the plan Neah and let me protect your memories."

Neah stared at him for a moment before nodding and reaching out a hand to lay on his forehead. A soft glow emitted from Neah before shifting to Allen. Allen's skin turned gray, seven crosses appeared on his forehead, and his eyes turned gold before shifting back to his regular appearance. "Goodbye little brother, see you soon." Neah whispered before he turned to ash like the other Noah who died.

Allen's head bowed in grief, a tear leaking out. "Goodbye Neah, see you soon." He choked out. He opened a gate that would take him to the other three before stepping through, not once looking back.

Cross looked up when he heard Allen's footsteps. He looked behind him and his brow furrowed. "Where's Neah?" Maria looked up from where Mana was laying, eyes wide.

Allen looked at them, pain in his eyes. "He's dead."

"No!" Maria gasped.

Cross's head bowed and he sighed. "And Mana is as good as dead. Whatever Road did to him ruined him. All we got out of him before he lost conscious was your name, his name, and that he had to find his brother. But he didn't know what you or Neah looked like, and he didn't recognize Maria or me at all. And he didn't know Neah's name." Cross shook his head helplessly. "He's gone."

Allen's eyes closed as grief overcame him. "Damnit!" Suddenly he doubled over in pain. He heard Cross and Maria yell his name over the roar of his blood in his ears. He felt two strong hands grab him and he stared up into Cross's worried crimson eyes. "The Noah and the Innocence are reacting to each other. I have to go into deep sleep in order to stabilize them." Allen explained through gritted teeth.

Cross nodded in understanding. "But what about the ark?"

"When Neah gave me his memories he anchored the Ark. It won't move from its spot unless I tell it to." Allen's brows furrowed. "Mana…"

"We'll take care of him." Maria said, her face determined.

Allen looked at her gratefully. "Timcampy," the little golden golem landed on Allen's outstretched palm. Allen looked at the golem Neah and Cross had created, sadly. "Stay with Cross, when I come out of sleep you'll be the only one you who will know and can lead them to me. Do you have every recording you made over the years?" Timcampy nodded. "Good don't let anyone see or erase them unless they have to password." The golem nodded again and Allen turned to Cross. "The password is 'Gray-Man' don't let anyone untrustworthy see them." Cross nodded in understanding. He gave a final nod to the two Exorcists before once again going through the Ark.

He went into the piano room and locked the door behind him. He set the Ark an order to deposit him in England when he awoke. He walked to the middle of the room and nodded. "Alright Crown Clown, time to sleep."

A bright light filled the room and when it disappeared a big green crystal encased Allen's sleeping form.*

The memory faded, leaving the present Allen and Crown Clown in the void. "You stayed in the crystal for 35 years." Crown Clown said softly to his astonished accommodator. "When you, me, and the Noah's memories were finally stabilized you had reverted back into a young child, and I had returned to my first form, and the Noah memories were locked deep into your subconscious.

"Timcampy still has the recordings if you want to see them." Allen nodded. Suddenly everything started to light up but instead of another memory Allen once again found himself on the bank of the lake. A few feet away Neah leapt to his feet.

Before he could say, anything Allen threw his arms around him. Neah blinked in shock before he threw his arms around Allen's waist. "You remember." He murmured.

Allen nodded. "It's a bit fuzzy but it's getting clearer. I'm sorry Neah."

Neah smiled and shook his head. "It's okay Allen. You remember now that's all that matters."

Allen grinned before his face became determined. "Now that I remember the Earl won't know what hit him."

Neah looked at him in surprise and hope. "Do you think you can face him?"

A feral grin spread across Allen's face. "That fat bastard won't see me coming."

**AN: well what do you think about that? Don't worry next chapter will have more crossover. And I think you guys are going to love it *grins*. It will come out a lot sooner than this one, trust me. And I think you guys are going to love the little fight scene that I'm planning between Allen and the earl. But that's not until later. Until next time~ **

***= Like Lenalee's Innocence.**


	19. Chapter 20

**AN: okay so this next chapter is short. But it's mostly a filler chapter and the next one will be longer. So I think you guys are going to like what I have planned. *grins***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 18**

When Lavi stepped out of his room and into the main room, he stopped and stared at the white haired teen currently stuffing his face with food.

"Allen! You're awake!" he exclaimed happily. Allen took a brake on eating to give a quick smile to the red head. "What took you so long to wake up, beansprout?" the red headed bunny asked. He blinked as a wooden skewer that used to hold dango hit him right between the eyes.

"My name, stupid rabbit, is Allen." The white haired teen said icily.

Lavi gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe, glad to see you're feeling better."

Allen glared at him a moment longer before he rolled his eyes and answered the bookman. "I just…needed to heal." The slight hesitation didn't go unnoticed by the junior bookman who narrowed his eye thoughtfully.

Right then Lenalee came out of her room pulling on her Exorcist jacket. She froze when she saw Allen sitting at the table. "Allen!" she exclaimed happily, going over to give him a hug. "You're awake! How do you feel?" she asked, concerned.

Allen gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Lenalee, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Che, baka Moyashi, can't even handle a few Akuma."

Allen's eye twitched, but other than that didn't acknowledge the samurai. He stood up and pulled on his jacket. "We better get going. I have something special planned for the Gryffindors and Slytherins." Allen said with a decidedly Black Allen smile on.

Both Lavi and Lenalee shivered and exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing. _"Those poor kids."_

***~*** Wizard POV

The golden trio entered the Great Hall and was surprised to see Allen sitting at the head table. "Looks like Allen's feeling better." Ron commented.

"I wonder what we're going to do in class today." Hermione answered back.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, but whatever it is I hope it's good." They watched Allen get up and walk towards Dumbledore. Whatever he asked the old wizard made Dumbledore smile and nod. Allen smiled and gave a nod in return and walked back to his seat. A few minutes later, the four Exorcists stood up and left the Great Hall. A few minutes after that Dumbledore followed.

"I have a feeling today's going to be different." Hermione said.

***~***Exorcist POV

Lenalee and Kanda had gone back to the forest along with Timcampy while Lavi watched Allen explain to Dumbledore what he was going to do for his class. "So we're going to need some small blocks. Enough so that each pair has one. And later I'm going to need your help on a little project the students are going to do."

Dumbledore looked at him quizzically. "And what is the nature of this 'little project'?"

Allen gave the headmaster a grim smile. "I'm going to force them to work together." He took a deep breath. "The students are going to be paired up, one Slytherin and one Gryffindor, and throughout the day and up until I see them again they are going to have to protect their block. One person in the pair will hold the block and the other will be defending them. They will have to compete with the other pairings and whoever defended their block the most with be the winner."

Dumbledore was smiling, his blues eyes twinkling with mirth. "And where do I come in?"

"I need you to put some kind of spell on the blocks so that a mark can be made every time they lose their block." Allen explained. "I also need you to put another spell on it so that their names are engraved onto the blocks and that they can't be changed so they won't cheat." Allen bit his lip. "Do you think you can do that?"

Dumbledore smiled. "It would be an honor, Mr. Walker." Dumbledore turned and with a flick of his wand a pile of wooden blocks appeared, another flick and they glowed briefly before turning back to normal. "There, all they have to do is touch them and they won't be able to change blocks of undo the spells."

Allen nodded, smiling. "I need a pile for every class I'm going to teach today."

Dumbledore nodded and with another flick, four more piles appeared. Once again, they glowed before turning back to normal. "If that is all, Mr. Walker, I must return to my duties."

"Of course! Thank you, professor." Allen said gratefully. Before Dumbledore left, Allen once again spoke. "Oh! Wait, professor," Allen exclaimed. Dumbledore turned back, eyebrow raised in question. "Can you tell the other professors what is going on? I don't want them to worry about the assignment." Dumbledore smiled and nodded and with a half bow to Allen and Lavi, he walked back to the castle. On his way back he passed the group of fifth years, he hid a smile as he passed the students and continued on his way, humming.

Lavi stood up from where he was sitting on the grass and went to stand beside Allen. "Do you think this will work?" he asked the whitenette.

Allen huffed out a breath that made his bangs rise before he grimaced and looked at the red head. "To be honest, I don't know. Their rivalry spans centuries and I only have them for a year." He looked towards the students who were all looking at the blocks curiously. "It depends on them."

Lavi bit his lip and looked at the students carefully before grinning. "Well! We won't know until we try!"

They walked to the students, and Allen called out. "Alright everyone settle down!" he turned to Hermione. "Hermione, can you spread the blocks out into a line with a three foot space between them?" the bushy haired girl nodded and did as she was asked. Once the blocks were in a nice, strait line Allen turned back to the students. "Okay! Everyone stand in front of a block! Slytherin on one side and Grffindor on the other."

As they were doing what they were told, he and Lavi went down the lines and prodded people into place. Once that was done Allen spoke again. "Now step forward and touch the block you are standing in front of." The students did as they were told, identical looks of confusion on their faces. As soon as they touched the blocks they started to glow, and when the glow disappeared their names were carved into them. More confused looks and noises came from the students as Allen looked on, grimly smiling. "Congratulations, you are now partners."

**AN: I'm evil aren't I? Review please!**


	20. Chapter 21

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! Damn where does time go? I could have sworn that I had updated this story a short time ago but it was really a month! I am so sorry. People, just remember I will never let this story go unfinished. I promise. Anyways thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Those mean a lot to me. Now on to the story!**

**Neah thoughts: **_"thoughts"_

**Allen thoughts: **_'thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot!**

**Chapter 19**

***Wizard POV***

It was really no surprise to Harry that it was _Ron_ who broke the dead silence that fell over the group.

"What?!" he yelled. "Are you insane?"

Allen's head cocked to the side and a thoughtful look came over his face. After a moment of thought, he shrugged and gave a nod. "Yeah, a little bit." That actually got a laugh out of Lavi, unfortunately however; the students didn't share in the humor.

Hermione spoke up hesitantly. "Um…Allen? Our two Houses don't really…get along."

Allen gave her a flat look. "Hermione…that is the understatement of the century." She and a few others blushed and Harry decided to speak up.

"Okay so if you know that we don't like each other then why partner us up together?"

Allen sighed and crossed his arms. "Just because you guys don't _like_ each other doesn't mean you can't learn to _trust_ each other." Doubtful looks all around and Allen gave another sigh. "Alright look, take me and Kanda for example; on a good day we ignore each other and if we _have_ to talk to each other we're civil. On a _bad_ day we're pulling each other's hair, calling each other names, and throwing the other into walls." Wide-eyes at this and Lavi off to the side smirking. "_But_, when the two of us are out on the battlefield and we only have each other to rely on all the bickering, arguments, and insults disappear. We _still_ may not like each other but we trust the other to watch our backs in a fight."

Allen fell silent and looked each student in the eye and Harry shivered at the look of complete seriousness in the silver orbs. "When you are in the middle of a battle you keep your back to your partner. And you do _not_ get separated. You watch your partner's back and he or she watches yours. Because sometimes the only thing that lets you exit the battlefield _alive_ is the fact that your partner blocked an attack that was meant for you."

Allen looked them over and nodded to himself. "Alright, now pick up your blocks and stand next to your partner."

Harry reached out to take the block when a pale hand beat him to it. He followed the hand up to a shoulder then a face and looked, with startled amazement, into the cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

***Exorcist POV***

Allen and Lavi watched as the students warily placed themselves next to their partners. Lavi looked at Allen sidelong, a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth. "So…you trust Kanda," he said slowly, taking in the reactions of the white haired teen. "Amazing really."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, the first mission we went on he saved my life even though he said he wouldn't." Allen shrugged. "Like I said, just because I don't like the guy doesn't mean I don't trust him."

Lavi faced him fully, eyebrow cocked up in curiosity. "Have you ever _liked_ someone but didn't trust them?"

Allen gave him a shrewd look. "Yeah…_you_." With that, the teen walked towards the students leaving a startled rabbit behind.

"_That was slightly blunt, brother."_ Neah voiced inside Allen's head.

Allen gave a soft sigh and answered back. _'True but something he needed to hear.'_ Allen looked over the students, _'besides I trust him _now_, and have for a while, but he needs to figure out whose side he's on. He can't be an Exorcist and a Bookman.'_

"_And whose side are _you_ on Allen?"_ Neah asked.

A faint smirk tugged up the corners of Allen's mouth and his silver eyes drifted to the edge of the forest to where he _knew_ Cross was standing, hidden. _'I think you know the answer to that, brother.'_

Lavi watched the white haired teen walk away and felt his heart constrict. His hand came up and rubbed absently against his chest. _Huh, I didn't think it would hurt this much, _he thought vaguely. He shook his head sharply and joined Allen in front of the students, who were already arguing, determined not to think about it until later.

Allen felt Lavi come up beside him and stand stiffly. Allen gave a small sigh but stayed silent, making a mental note to talk to the red head later. He looked at the bickering students in front of him, who were arguing about who would hold the block, and gave a louder sigh. "Alright, break it up!" he barked sharply.

It took a moment but they finally shut up. "Hermione you hold the block, Pansy you will protect her. Ron you hold the block and Goyle you protect him. Crabbe you hold the block Neville will be protecting you. Harry you hold the block and Draco will protect you…" he went on, calling each student by name and telling them what to do. When he was done, every student was in position.

"Okay! Here's what you're going to do; the one I chose will protect the one holding the block. You will be up against your classmates. You will _only_," he gave them a stern look. "Use a disarming charm and a shield spell. Any other spell, charm, enchantment, or hex will be ten points off your House points. For _both_ of you. Each time you lose hold of your block a mark will appear on it. The group with the least amount of marks wins. The only time you cannot attack someone is when you are in you Houses or the Great Hall eating, you will be expected to travel with your partner any chance you get. You can attack anyone with a block, it doesn't matter what age group you are in. The game stops when I see you next time in class." he looked at them and noticed the looks of distrust on their faces as they eyed each other.

He gave another small sigh. "Harry, Draco, come with me." he led the two boys away from everyone else and stared at them. After a couple of minutes of staring, the boys started to fidget.

***Wizard POV***

Harry squirmed slightly under Allen's gaze. He was about to blurt something out, when Allen spoke. "Tell me three things you dislike about each other."

Harry blinked in surprise. He looked at Malfoy and was met with an equally confused look. "What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Allen sighed in impatience, rolling his eyes a little. "What do you dislike about each other? Give me a list. Three things, come on! Let me have it."

There was silence for a moment before Malfoy broke it. "He's disgustingly naïve."

Harry's head snapped to Malfoy in shock before his eyes narrowed. "_He's_ very arrogant." He snapped.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "He's friends with a Mudblood."

Harry growled low in his throat. "He insults my friends."

Malfoy sneered. "He's a Gryffindor."

Harry gave Malfoy a withering glare. "He's a Slytherin."

They settled on glaring at each other and completely missed the look of total exasperation on Allen's face.

Their attention focused once more on Allen when they heard him groan in frustration. "Different viewpoints, insults, and different Houses. That's _all_ it comes down to." He gave them a frustrated look. "You two are more alike than you realize."

"What?! I'm _nothing_ like him!" the two wizards said in unison, pointing at each other. When they realized what they did, they once again glared at each other.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he held up a hand and started ticking off the similarities. "Intelligent, stubborn, loyal, impulsive, and," he gave them a look. "Leaders."

Harry and Malfoy remained in shocked silence as Allen looked them over. "You two are leaders and I bet if you put aside your differences you would easily overcome the other teams." Allen looked them both in the eyes and the wizards wanted to tremble at the intense look in the Exorcist's silver eyes. "They look to _you_." Allen said intensely. "You may not know it because you don't look for it but your classmates, no matter how old they are, they look to _you_ for leadership." Allen took a step towards them. "If you put aside you differences and work together they will follow. I _know_ it."

Harry turned to Malfoy, Allen's words ringing in his ears, and found himself staring into unguarded gray eyes. They just stared at each other for a minute before Malfoy put his hand out towards Harry. Harry stared at the hand for a moment remembering, vividly, four years ago being in this very position. But instead of turning away like he did then, he shook Malfoy's hand firmly, missing the proud smile spreading across Allen's face.

Harry looked into the gray eyes of his once enemy and realized that they had come full circle, and all they needed was a little push.

**AN: well that's it for this chapter! What do you think of it? Tell me in a review if you liked it! And remember; you guys can pm me if you think I'm going to slow! I didn't even realize that this much time had passed! Review please! ^^**


	21. Chapter 22

**AN: very late, I know. Writer's Block. But don't worry, thanks to **SleepingBueaty**, I now have all sorts of fun ideas to play with. So thank you Bueaty-chan couldn't have done this without you. Thank you to all the reviews, alerts, and favorites those mean a lot to me.**

**This chapter and the chapters after this are dedicated to **SleepingBueaty**.**

**Neah thoughts: **_"thoughts"_

**Allen thoughts: **_'thoughts'_

**Regular thoughts: **_thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.**

**Chapter 20**

To say the silence was awkward would be the understatement of the millennium. Harry was currently sitting across from Malfoy in a corner of the library. His back was facing the room, which made him _very_ uncomfortable, while Malfoy sat in front of him and a little off to the side so he could see the room and everyone in it. Harry gave a soft sigh and studied Malfoy for a moment. Unlike Harry, who was fidgeting slightly, Malfoy looked aggravatingly calm.

Harry sighed again without realizing it and jumped slightly when Malfoy spoke. "Would you stop sighing? It's getting annoying."

Harry gave the Slytherin a half-hearted glare and gave an overly loud sigh just to spite the other teen. Malfoy finally turned to look at him strait on and raised a pale eyebrow. Harry blushed slightly and looked away trying to resist the overwhelming urge to stick his tongue out at him.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and decided to drop it. "Alright, who do you think we'll have trouble with in your House?" he asked the lion.

Harry looked at him in surprise before a thoughtful look entered his expression. "Hermione definitely. Ron if he finds us not paying attention. Fred and George know this castle better than I do plus they know all the secret passageways. Ginny is someone we have to look out for as well. Seamus doesn't like me so he'll come after us just because he can. We don't really have to worry about Neville but don't underestimate him either. Everyone else won't search us out but they won't let a chance at us go either. You?"

Malfoy looked mildly surprised that Harry was willing to share that much information. "Well, Pansy might be a bit of a problem especially paired with Granger. Goyle's horrible with defense but he's good with offense. Crabbe is bad with spells in general. Zabini we'll have to be very careful with since he's been dying to show me up for a long time. So if we see him, stay close to me. And everyone else will take whatever chance they have to get at us."

Harry nodded and looked at the clock. "We should go the Great Hall." Malfoy nodded and they left the library being careful to keep an eye out for other pairs. They made it to the Great Hall with only one memorable incident where Malfoy had shoved Harry behind a statue while blocking an attack from a pairing and then sending a disarming spell of his own right back and managing to make the other team lose their block.

When they went inside the room, they hesitated slightly, giving each other awkward looks before going to their separate tables. Harry sat down in front of Hermione and Ron and glanced up at the Head table in time to see Umbridge lean over to talk to Allen.

"Hey guys, look," Harry said to his two best friends. "Umbridge looks mad. I wonder if Allen's in trouble for giving us this assignment."

"I hope not." Hermione worried.

***Exorcist POV***

Allen had the distinct displeasure of being the one to sit next to Umbridge.

"_Ugh,"_ Neah groaned softly. _"Sitting next to that toad is one of the few drawbacks to being trapped inside your head."_

Allen gave a soft grimace. _'Me and the others decided to take turns sitting next to her. It's unfortunately my_ _turn today.'_

"_That doesn't make it better." _Neah complained.

Before Allen could answer Umbridge leaned towards him coughing that annoying little cough, which made Neah growl with distaste.

Allen forced a slightly strained smile on his face, conscious of Lenalee who sat next to him giving him a sympathetic smile. "Yes, professor? Did you need something?"

'_Please say no, please say no, please say no.' _"As a matter of fact," _'damn'_ "I wanted to ask you about your little assignment with the Slytherins and Gryffindors."

Allen gave an inward sigh before asking. "What about it?"

She gave another little cough, which had Allen gritting his teeth, before explaining. "Don't you think that it's a teensy bit unorthodox?"

Allen gave a slow nod. "It's a little unorthodox maybe, but it will be good for them. At least this way they will be forced to work together and rely on each other. It'll help them bond."

Umbridge made a dismissive gesture. "A little bit of teenage rivalry. They'll grow out of it once they leave school."

Allen gave her a disbelieving look. "Really? So tell me, professor, have _you_ grown out of _your_ 'teenage rivalry'?" she gave a small twitch and her eyes slid away from his before flicking back. "Exactly my point."

The toad gave a dismissive titter. "A little bit of rivalry never hurt anyone."

"Yes, _rivalry_, would never hurt anyone but this soul deep hatred they have for each other concerns me." he turned his head to look her strait in the eyes. "And I'd rather not let it destroy them."

Umbridge blinked several times in shock before turning away. _"Wow,"_ Neah said. _"You shocked the toad speechless."_

Allen rolled his eyes slightly but didn't answer, to preoccupied in watching the wizard students. The Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were slightly more subdued than usual. He attributed that to the fact he gave them an impossible, to them, task: work together.

A smirk spread across his face. _Well, _he thought gleefully. _At least this year will be interesting._

**AN: well? What do you think? Review please!**

**PS: there is a poll on my profile that I really need you to answer. It's very important for my next story.**


	22. Chapter 23

**AN: thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Those mean a lot to me. I hope that there isn't to much OOCness in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

**Chapter 21**

_There's something…different…about the Moyashi. _Kanda thought watching Allen eat his breakfast. He didn't know _what_ precisely it _was_ but he knew the white haired Exorcist was different. He seemed lighter somehow, more peaceful. The white haired Exorcist looked like he did before the Ark fiasco.

Kanda's gaze shifted over to Lavi, who was staring into the lit fireplace. Unlike how it normally was, the Usagi's face was brooding; brow furrowed, lips turned down in a frown. "There's something bothering him." Kanda shifted his gaze to stare at the olive haired girl from the corner of his eye, one brow cocked in question.

Lenalee shifted her gaze to meet the samurai's eye briefly before looking back at Lavi. "Ever since yesterday he's been acting _off_. Allen's also acting different ever since he woke up."

Kanda's eyes once more shifted to the white haired teen and watched him smile at Timcampy. "Che." Kanda tsked and closed his eyes, firmly pushing thoughts about the two Exorcists from his mind and slipped back into his meditation.

Lenalee watched Kanda slip back into his meditation, effectively dismissing her worries. She gave a small sigh and pouted before turning her attention back to her friends. "Allen?" The teen turned to her, head cocked in question. "Do you have anything special planned for the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs?" Lenalee wanted to smack herself, that wasn't what she wanted to ask. Her sigh of annoyance went unnoticed by everyone else.

She focused back on Allen when he answered. "Just some exercises and stretches but other than that no, not really."

Lenalee nodded in acknowledgement. A few more minutes passed as they waited for Allen to finish eating, before getting up and leaving the common room. They walked down to the Great Hall in silence. When they reached the Hall, Allen turned to her. "You're sitting next to Umbridge today." Lenalee grimaced while the other three gave her looks of pity. They walked up to the Head Table where Umbridge was already sitting and sat. They ate their breakfast and thankfully, the toad was silent.

When Lenalee finished her food she heard, Umbridge give her a little cough. _I knew good things never last,_ Lenalee thought with an inward groan. Lavi, who was on her other side, gave her a sympathetic look. She turned to Umbridge. "Yes professor? Was there something you needed?"

"May I ask you some questions, dearie?" She simpered at the Exorcist.

Lenalee nodded politely. "Of course."

"How old are you and your friends?" She asked the question loud enough to where it cut through the low buzz of conversation in the room.

Everything went quiet as Lenalee answered. "Well…I'm sixteen, Lavi and Kanda are nineteen, and Allen is fifteen."

"Goodness, only fifteen! Isn't he a little _young_ to be teaching?" Lenalee's eyes narrowed, _so that's what you're trying to do, you old hag._ Before Lenalee could say anything Allen stood up.

He walked over to Dumbledore and whispered in his ear. Dumbledore smiled, nodded, and flicked his wand to conjure up a wooden chair in front of the table. Allen walked around the table to the chair, sliding his jacket off as he went. He set his jacket on the podium that was there and then shrugged out of his sleeveless shirt. "Miss Granger," Allen suddenly spoke. "Can you come up here please?"

Hermione stood up and went to him. When she was in front of him, he spoke again. "You're going to count for me, okay? You know to count for exercises, right?" Again, she nodded and Allen nodded in satisfaction. "Make sure you count loud and clear." Another nod and Allen turned back to the chair.

He moved it a little so that everyone had a clear view of it. He then took a deep breath and lifted himself up onto the back of it. Gasps were heard from all over the Hall but Allen wasn't done yet; he rocked the chair until it only rested on one leg. He waited until he was balanced before putting his left arm behind his back and pushed up with his right arm and held still. Everyone watched as Allen balanced himself on the chair body completely strait and still, as he spoke once more. "Alright Miss Granger," his voice was only slightly strained. "Get ready to count."

Lenalee glanced at Umbridge from the corner of her eye and saw, with amusement, that she had turned an interesting puce color. She focused once more on Allen when Hermione started counting. She had never actually _seen_ Allen do this kind of exercise before, so she was interested to see how many he could actually do before he either got tired or fell.

Lavi watched the ease Allen lowered and raised himself with amazement. He had also never seen Allen do this before, but it did explain a few things. He looked at the wizard children and wanted to laugh at the sight of their astounded faces. In fact, he _would_ have laughed at them if he wasn't sure that he had the same expression.

Kanda watched with an impassive face. He knew that he was the only one to have seen the younger Exorcist do this before; and that had been an accident. It had been late at night and he couldn't sleep so he had gone to one of the training rooms to work himself into exhaustion, he had walked in to see Allen already there. He had watched as the white-haired teen did up to 300 hundred pushups before letting himself fall to the ground. That had actually been a few days after everyone had learned about the Noah inside Allen.

Kanda studied the perfect balance the teen displayed along with the power to lift up and lower himself down with nothing but a wobble. Another few minutes passed and Hermione already counted into the 300s. A couple of more minutes passed and Allen reached the 400 mark, and just as he remembered the white-haired teen let himself fall to the side gracefully.

There was dead silence in the room as the wizards looked at him with awe and slight fear. Allen faced them in all his pale, bare-chested, scar covered glory. He turned to Hermione. "You may sit down Miss Granger," she nodded dumbly before going to sit down while Allen turned back to his rapt audience. "I've been able to do that since I was twelve. It's something my master taught me to do so I would become stronger. I am stronger than my colleagues because I have to be.* The weapon I use isn't a wand, I can't be a safe distance away from my enemy. I know I'm young but I was the only one qualified for the job." He gave them an amused look. "And while you may _never_ be able to do what I just did, I _will_ do everything in my power to make sure that you are stronger and faster than you are now."

He looked over all the students and gave a brief nod before turning to pull his shirt and jacket back on. With his back turned to the students, he gave Umbridge a defiant glare before turning back around. "Remember the project I gave you, Slytherins and Gryffindors. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs wear something you can run and stretch in before coming to class." With that, he walked out of the Great Hall.

Lenalee turned to look at Lavi. "Did you know he could do that?" She asked quietly making sure that the whispering students couldn't hear.

Lavi shook his head, the stunned look still present on his face. Kanda gave a soft snort. "I did." Was all he said before standing up to go to the forest again, leaving a gaping Lenalee and Lavi behind.

After a moment, Lenalee spike again. "Get that story for me please."

Lavi snorted. "You bet your ass I'm gonna get that story. Even if I have to drag it out of him."

******Wizard POV******

"I suddenly feel much more insignificant." Hermione said to her Slytherin counterpart.

Pansy nodded looking slightly pale. "Did you see how many scars he had?" She whispered, forgetting for the moment that she was talking to a Gryffindor.

Hermione nodded, fiddling with the block she held. "And we think our lives are hard."

Pansy jolted slightly when she heard what Hermione said. She blushed when she realized she was actually_ talking_ to the Gryffindor and she opened her mouth to say something cutting when she saw a wand flick out of the corner of her eye. "Protego!" She cried, her shield just barely coming up in time to deflect the disarming charm. Pansy threw a disarming charm of her own but was blocked by her opponent, who she realized was Draco. This went on a good two more times before Draco managed to get past her defenses.

She watched with displeasure as her and Granger's block went soaring into Potter's waiting hand. "Damn it!" She cursed.

She felt Granger place a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Pansy, we'll get them when they're busy with someone else."

Pansy blinked in surprise. "That's very Slytherin of you, Granger." Hermione smiled and shrugged.

They turned back to the boys as they approached, Potter handing the block back to Hermione. "So, what were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"What Allen did this morning." Hermione answered.

"Ah," Potter nodded. "Yeah, I felt rather like a spoiled child. I mean that even at the Dursleys I was relatively safe at twelve. And I only have one scar to deal with. Did you see all of his?"

"How could he have survived? Some of those scars looked big and blotchy, like they were torn open more than once." Hermione asked.

"Whatever the case, we have to go to our next class before we're late." Draco interrupted. With nods, they went to class, still thinking about the white haired teen.

******Exorcist POV******

Lavi and Kanda were deep in the forest looking for the Innocence. They had left Lenalee with Allen beside the lake talking to Timcampy about searching for the Innocence inside the castle, "just in case." Tim had given a full body nod and flown off.

The red head and samurai had been quiet for the past half hour before Lavi couldn't take it anymore. "Kanda? What did you mean you knew Allen could do that exercise thing he did this morning?"

Kanda sighed but decided to answer since the Usagi was only being mildly annoying. "It was after he had been outed as a Noah. I couldn't sleep so I went to go train but he was already there. I watched him for a while; he went up to 300 last time so he improved." Kanda shrugged. "I left him alone and went to another room. Plus, the watchdog was there and I didn't want to deal with him."

Lavi nodded, _well that makes sense,_ the red head thought. Kanda suddenly spoke again. "So, Usagi, do you want to tell me why you avoided the Moyashi this morning?"

Lavi's head sapped to him eye wide. "Wh-what do you mean Yu-chan?" The red head asked nervously.

Kanda rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the name, acknowledging it for the diversion tactic it was. "What I _mean_, baka Usagi, is the fact that you didn't even _look_ at the Moyashi this morning and when you did you would flinch." Lavi opened his mouth but before he could speak, Kanda interrupted him. "The _truth_, Lavi."

Lavi deflated with a sigh. "Do you trust me, Kanda?"

Kanda looked at him sharply. "What does that have anything to do with it?"

"Just answer the question please." He pleaded.

Kanda studied him for a moment before releasing a sigh. "Sometimes. I trust you when you're Lavi not Bookman Junior."

Lavi's brow furrowed in confusion. "Lavi and Bookman Junior is the same person. They're both me."

Kanda shook his head, and came to a stop so he could look directly into Lavi's eye. "_Lavi_ is the baka Usagi; he's our comrade, our friend. He's an Exorcist. _Bookman Junior_ is not our friend. He watches from the sidelines and records as we die. It's in your eye. Sometimes it's bright and filled with friendship and others it's blank and empty, like a wall."

With that said, he continued walking leaving a wide-eyed Lavi behind. Lavi shook his head and followed the samurai. They walked in silence for a long time before a tingle of awareness trickled down their spines. They stopped and gave each other a look before continuing on, the tingle getting stronger. Suddenly Kanda stopped and looked at Lavi and pointing at the trees mouthed 'climb'.

Lavi nodded and climbed up into the trees with Kanda. Once there they used the branches to jump between trees, making sure not to let to any leaves rustle. They continued for a few more minutes before stopping dead at a clearing.

"Oh you have _got_ to be fucking _joking_!" Kanda whispered harshly.

Lavi couldn't help but groan quietly in frustration before reaching up to his black earring. He clicked it and heard Allen and Lenalee come on. "Guys," he murmured. "We found the Innocence. You're not going to believe where it is…"

**AN: where do you think it is? Review please!**

***I read somewhere that Allen was one of the strongest Exorcists, able to take a blow that could collapse a building without being sent flying.**


	23. Chapter 26

**AN: THANK YOU for all the reviews, over two hundred of them, and the alerts and favorites. I cannot express how much that means to me, especially since I actually didn't think this story would get all that many since it's my first one. Special shout out to **_Mustang's Inferno_ **for being my 200th reviewer. Again: thank you everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 22**

******Exorcist POV******

"Search throughout the castle, Tim, maybe Peeves is trying to pull one over us." Allen ordered the gold golem, while Lenalee joined him and he gave a distracted nod to the two male Exorcists as they walked to the forest. Tim gave a full body nod and zipped off to go look, while Allen turned to Lenalee.

"What are we doing today?" Lenalee asked.

"Today we're going to teach them some stretches to loosen them up then we're going to do some small exercises to get their blood moving. After that and if we have time we'll teach them how to fall properly." Allen answered.

Lenalee nodded."Sounds like a good plan."

Allen huffed a laugh as he watched the students come towards them. "Yeah well lets hope everything goes according to plan."

A few more minutes passed before all twelve students were in front of them. Allen looked them over and felt some disappointment at the fact that even these two Houses were divided. While it was no where near as bad as the other two Houses it was still significant. He exchanged glances with Lenalee before raising his voice. "Alright everyone, I want four rows of three with six feet between you and the person to the front, back, and sides of you."

It took ten minutes for them to finally get in position, much to the exasperation of both Exorcists. When they finally got into some semblance of order Lenalee and Allen went through the rows to straighten them out. Another five minutes passed before the Exorcists finally went back to standing in front of them.

"Okay we're going to start off with some stretches. This first one you're going to do is you're going to try to touch your toes."

Allen made sure all eyes were looking at him before telling them what to do. "You're going to put your legs together and bending at your waist you're gonna stretch your arms out to touch your toes. Do _n__ot_ bend your knees. If you can't reach your toes, that's fine. I don't expect all of you to be that flexible yet. Now I'll show you how to do it before I tell you to start."

Making sure all eyes were on them, he and Lenalee turned sideways so the students could see their profiles. They bent over at the waist and without bending their knees, touched their toes. They held that pose for a couple of moments before straightening up.

Allen once again faced the students. "Okay, when I say start you're going to do that and I'm going to count to thirty. You're going to feel a burn at the back of your thighs, that's fine, you're supposed to feel that, it means you're stretching correctly. Now ready? Start."

The students bent over and Allen started counting in a steady rhythm while he and Lenalee walked amongst them to make sure they were doing it correctly. They only had to correct a few people before Allen was done counting and they were back at the front.

"Not bad, lets continue." It went on like that going from stretching their arms to lunges. And then on to the small exercises like jumping jacks, sit ups, and push ups. By the time Allen looked at his pocket watch and saw that they only had five minutes left all the students were panting and red faced. "Alright, you guys have five minutes 'til the bell rings, you're dismissed." With many looks of relief the group of students left.

Lenalee walked up to Allen. "I was honestly expecting a lot worse. At least they didn't vomit."

_"Or pass out."_ Neah whispered.

Allen snorted and nodded. "Yeah well, that was only the first group. I'm pretty sure someone today will vomit. It's only natural."

"You know if Madame Pomfrey is anything like the Matron back home we're going to be in so much trouble for making the kids sick." Lenalee pointed out, causing Allen to grimace.

"Oh, well, this should be fun."

******Wizard POV******

Harry dived into the potions lab, just barely missing the disarming spell that came at him. He lay on the floor panting slightly before getting up with a grimace right when Malfoy came in, back first his shield still up, looking slightly disheveled. When the blond wizard was in the room he let the spell go and leaned up against one of the desks.

He turned to the panting raven haired wizard. "How many marks do we have now?"

Harry looked down at the block and huffed. "Ten. I can't believe Ron and Goyle ambushed us."

A pale eyebrow rose. "You did say to watch out for him."

Harry nodded impatiently while sitting next to Draco and taking out his stuff. "Yes, yes, I know. It's just...this is Slytherin territory. I didn't realize he knew enough about this place to make a plan to ambush us like that."

That had Draco looking thoughtful. "Maybe Greg showed him that passageway."

Harry nodded. "Yeah probably."

Suddenly Snape walked in and sneered when he saw the sitting arrangements. Harry looked around and to his slight surprise saw that instead of the clear Slytherin and Gryffindor sides the partners were sitting together. _'Huh.'_ Harry thought bemusedly. _'Allen's plan is already working.'_ He turned to Draco to see the same look on his face.

Snape flicked his wand at the board and the instructions for the Draught of Peace was written out. "Work with the person sitting beside you. You have until the end of the class. Begin."

Malfoy turned to him. "Go grab the ingredients, Potter, I'll set up the cauldron."

Harry nodded and went to the cupboards where Hermione already was. "Hey," he greeted her while grabbing what he needed.

She smiled at him. "Hey Harry," she turned to look at him fully a questioning look on her face. "Did Ron ambush you too?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah he did. Malfoy just barely got his shield up in time."

She grimaced. "He took me and Pansy completely by surprise. Now he'll never stop gloating about it."

Harry laughed and nodded before picking up his ingredients and walked back to Draco. He put the stuff down near Draco, and the blond raised a curious eyebrow and Harry answered. "It seems Ron and Goyle successfully ambushed Pansy and Hermione."

Draco smirked. "Pansy's going to be sulking about that for the rest of the month and gunning for them."

Harry grinned before looking down at the desk full of potion ingredients. "Okay tell me what to do, I actually want to pass this class."

Draco blinked before straitening in his seat and looked at the board. "Here grind the moonstone and I'll grind the porcupine quills. Keep grinding until there's no clumps and it's like powder." He quickly showed Harry how to grind the moonstone before starting on the porcupine quills. They worked in silence with only a muttered instruction from Draco or question from Harry.

Time flew by until Snape spoke. "Stop. By this time your potion should be white in color. If it is not then you have messed up at some point and your potion is useless." As he said this he sneered down at Ron and Goyle's potion whcih looked like black cement. "Put a sample on my desk, and leave."

Harry carefully scooped up a vial full of the white potion marking his and Draco's names on it before handing it over to Draco. "You best give it to him. If I do it he might toss it over the desk or something."

Draco stared at him for a moment before nodding. Harry watched carefully and didn't vanish the potion until Snape added their potion into the box with all the others. Draco helped him clean up their station before they left the dungeon carefully looking around, when Draco spoke. "You know, you're not actually that bad at potions. I don't know why professor Snape picks on you so much."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "I don't think it's actually me, I think it has something to do with my dad, which actually makes it kind of worse when you think about it." They were quiet the rest of the walk to defense.

They entered the classroom with no small amount of trepidation. By unspoken agreement everyone sat next to their partners so that instead of having two distinct sides there was a mismatch of green and red. They were all rather early, none of them wanting to get there first so they had all gone at the same time leaving the in the classroom without Umbridge.

Hermione suddenly turned to Harry and spoke, her voice loud in the silence. "Harry you mustn't lose your temper." Harry looked at her in surprise and was about to retort when she continued. "Please Harry! Please don't lose your temper. No matter what she says _ignore her_. She will get what's coming to her, Harry, for now just bide your time. Please Harry!" she pleaded her brown eyes wide with fear.

Harry studied her for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Alright I'll try not to let her get to me."

"Don't worry Granger," Draco suddenly spoke. "I'll kick him when he starts to get worked up." The two Gryffindors looked at him in surprise before Hermione nodded gratefully.

"That goes for everyone," Ron suddenly spoke up, making everyone look at him in shock. "No matter what she says or does everyone keep quiet and their heads down. It's about time we showed everyone _why_ it's a bad idea to annoy us to the point where we start working together." Ron grinned and everyone suddenly remembered that Ron _is_ the brother of the Weasley twins. "Let her become complacent, and when her shields are down, we hit her where it hurts."

Identical smiles and smirks adorned the snakes and lions faces and when Umbridge entered the classroom sometime later she couldn't hold back the shiver of foreboding that ran up her spine.

******Exorcist POV******

Allen and Lenalee got the call from Lavi in the middle of teaching, so they quickly finished what they were doing before joining their comrades. They joined Kanda and Lavi in the trees and then just stared at the _very_ large spiders' nest. They could just barely see the green glow of the Innocence right in the middle of the nest underneath all the layers of webbing.

"Oh you have got to be joking." Lenalee whispered flatly. Lavi sighed. "That's what Kanda said. But it's there, can't you feel it?" They didn't have to ask what he meant because, yeah, they could feel it all right. It was like a heartbeat that could be felt pulsing through the air, it called to the four Exorcists.

They fell silent for a couple of minutes just studying the situation in front of them before Allen finally spoke. "So," he drawled. "Do we go in sneaky like or guns blazing?"

Lavi studied the area surrounding the cube, ignoring the spiders for the moment. "We have to get rid of the web before we can grab it. My Iron Hammer can get through it relatively easily it'll just take time and concentration on focusing the flames so I don't end up setting the whole forest on fire."

The other three nodded before Kanda spoke. "Me and Allen will stay near you and circle around you to keep them away while you work. Lenalee can fly overhead and get any that get past us and give us a heads up since she can see the area more clearly." Both Allen and Lenalee nodded their agreement before Allen turned to Timcampy who had joined them a few minutes ago.

"Tim, when Lavi gets the web off, grab the cube and fly away. Got it?" The little machine nodded.

"Alright, Lenalee, drop me off on top of the Innocence."

Lenalee nodded to Lavi and looked down at her red bangles. "Innocence activate." The bangles spread until they encased her legs in knee high, high-heeled red boots.

She grabbed Lavi around the waist and shot up. Lavi took his hammer from it's holster. "Innocence activate!" the Iron Hammer grew in his hands. Lenalee dropped him and he landed in a crouch. "Little Hammer, Big Hammer! Grow! Grow! Grow!" He swept the now big hammer around smashing any spiders that got to close. "Hellfire and Ash, stamp!" The huge fire snake shot up then curled on itself and twisted around Lavi and started to burn its way through years worth of webbing reinforced with the power of unpartnered Innocence as fast as it could, which was admittedly not very fast. Lavi gritted his teeth and put more of his energy and will into his Innocence.

Meanwhile, Kanda and Allen had joined the fight as literally hundreds of spiders of all sizes crawled out of underground tunnels to fight against the threat to their nest. They slashed and hacked their way through the monsters and fought hard to keep them away from their distracted friend.

It took a good twenty minutes and several close calls for Lavi to burn his way through the web and the fighting Exorcists were tiring. "Got it!" Lavi shouted and Tim immediately shot forward and scooped up and swallowed the cube before shooting off. Lavi deactivated his Innocence and swayed slightly in tiredness as his energy level dropped, and fell to his knees. Lenalee grabbed him again and shot off into the trees Kanda and Allen following close behind.

It took an extra thirty minutes to lose the spiders and slow down. They finally stopped in the outskirts of the forest panting and gasping for breath while sweat trickled down their bodies. Lenalee gently set Lavi on the ground before deactivating her Innocence, the other two boys doing the same.

Tim fluttered down to Allen, who held out his hand. The Innocence fell into the white haired teen's hand. "This is the only one right?"

Lavi nodded. "Yeah, that was the only one reported and we've been all over this place and haven't sensed anymore."

Allen bit his lip and studied the little green cube before coming to a decision. "Here, Tim, you hold it." Tim scooped it back up. "Guys? There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Allen?" Lenalee asked curiously.

Allen gave them anxious looks. "Now, please don't freak out." Then he changed into his Noah appearance. His skin turned gray, his hair black, and his eyes gold. The seven crosses branded themselves into his forehead.

Strangled gasps left the other three Exorcists and their Innocence activated once more. Allen looked at them dryly. "I ask you not to panic and that's the first thing you do."

"How?" Lenalee asked, her voice strained and her purple eyes distressed.

Allen sighed. "There's a lot I have to tell you, especially about my past. I'm asking for you to let me tell it. Please." Allen looked at them pleadingly, and finally one by one they nodded. The bell rang for end of class and Allen looked at the school, his appearance turning back to normal. "I have a free period now so I can tell you guys now." With that he sat down, the other three joining him and Timcampy sitting on his head. Then he started his story.

******Wizard POV******

"Detention, Harry! Really?" Hermione growled at the boy.

"Hermione! That was completely _not_ my fault!" Harry yelped indignantly. "She said the detention was for not reading the book! The fact that more than half the class weren't reading just goes to show that she really doesn't like me."

"You can't afford another detention! Not with what she's making you do!" She went on, completely ignoring his protests.

"What does she make you do?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry was going to lie but Ron answered faster than he could. "She makes him write lines with a blood quill." The horrified looks Harry got from the rather large gathering of lions and snakes that clustered together after class made him want to hit the red head.

Ron ignored the rather murderous green glare trying to burn a hole into the side of his head. "His detention starts an hour after dinner and lasts until sometime after midnight. After the first week, the words stopped healing."

Pansy's hand shot out. "Let me see!" she demanded. Harry opened his mouth to say he was fine and that it was nothing but one look into furious brown eyes and he handed his hand over. Pansy gently took his hand into her's while another Slytherin with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes named Daphne Greengrass looked over her shoulder.

"Have you treated it with anything?" The blonde asked.

Hermione nodded while answering. "Murtlap essence."

An Italian boy named Blaise Zabini nodded. "Cleans and soothes irritated injuries. Also lessens scar tissue."

Neville spoke up, his shyness taking a backseat at the injustice his friend was suffering from. "Have you told any of the teachers?"

Harry sighed and finally spoke up. "I tried going to Mcgonagall but she just tells me to keep my head down. I've tried going to the headmaster but he's never in his office and when I see him in the halls he ignores my calls and I always lose sight of him. I even considered going to Snape but the man won't give me the time of day."

"What about the Combat teachers?" Lavender asked. Everyone looked at her in surprise and she smiled while shrugging. "I figure that they may be our age but Umbridge does fear them, especially Allen."

A black haired Slytherin girl named Tracy Davis nodded thoughtfully. "That's true. If the Hogwarts teachers won't do anything than maybe they will."

Harry looked around at the mixed group of Slytherins and Gryffindors and knew he was severely outnumbered. Finally with a sigh he nodded. "I'll tell him when I see him next."

"_We'll_ tell him," Parvati added. "All of us." Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. "If we all go together then Harry has no choice but to tell Allen instead of backing out."

Snorts of laughter burst out of Hermione and Ron. "Wow, mate, she has you pegged." Ron laughed while Harry pouted slightly. Before anyone could add anything to the conversation a cough interrupted them. The group of teenagers reacted on instinct, wands coming out of pockets and holsters to point at Mcgonagall, Snape, and the headmaster standing a few feet from them.

The teenagers got two raised eyebrows and a sneer from Snape for their troubles. "Well," the headmaster said brightly, eyes twinkling madly. "It's nice to see professor Walker's instructions are being taken to heart."

The group of teens lowered their wands with slightly sheepish expressions on their faces but didn't put them away, something that didn't go unnoticed by the three adults. Harry stepped forward. "Sorry about that Professor. We were distracted."

"Hmm, yes and what was so distracting, Potter?" Snape sneered. Harry opened his mouth to retort, but quieted when Draco stepped up with light touch to his arm, which the adults also noticed. "Nothing to concern yourself about, professor Snape."

Mcgonagall spoke through thin lips. "All things to do with students are our concern, Mr. Malfoy."

Neville stepped up beside Harry, firmly squashing any nervousness. "With all due respect, Professor, but the teachers of Hogwarts are the last people we would trust our concerns to."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your disrespect, Longbottom." Snape hissed.

Theodore Nott stepped forward, hazel eyes cold. "Then take ten points from Slytherin, Professor, because I absolutely agree with him."

The three adults looked stunned. Never before have they seen the Slytherins and Gryffindors so united. Suddenly the bell rung and Ron spoke up. "C'mon guys lets go to lunch." The rest of the teens followed leaving three amazed adults behind.

As the teens cleared the corner, Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully. "What just happened, Albus?" Mcgonagall asked shakily.

The old headmaster was quiet for a few moments before answering. "That my dear was Change forming."

The two professors shivered as an unknown wind blew through the corridor making the torches flicker and the shadows dance.

******Exorcists POV******

Lunch had come and gone when Allen finished telling and showing his past. Allen looked to the school before looking back to his fellow Exorcists. "Look guys, it's a lot to take in I know, but I do have to teach so lets talk after dinner, okay?" Slowly the other teens nodded and they went their separate ways. Lavi and Kanda back to their rooms and Lenalee and Allen back to the lake. Time passed all to quickly for the four Exorcists and before they knew it they were eating in their rooms, instinctively knowing that none of them would be going to the great hall.

When they were done eating they sat down around the fireplace. "What do you plan to do, Allen?" Lavi asked.

Allen looked at the red head. "I'm gonna finish what I started 35 years ago."

"You're not going back to the Order are you." Kanda stated more than asked, but Allen answered anyways.

"No."

"I'll fight with you then." Lenalee said.

Allen looked at her in surprise. "What about your brother?"

Lenalee smiled. "Komui can take care of himself and we can always grab him using the Ark."

Kanda sighed and rolled his eyes. "Count me in, Lord only knows what trouble you lot will get into without someone to bail you out."

Everyone looked at Lavi who was studying his hands intently before his face hardened and he growled, "fuck it," before looking up at Allen, his one green eye filled with determination. "You can count on me Allen."

Allen smiled. "Never doubted it." He said honestly.

Before they could continue there was a knock on their door. Allen raised an eyebrow before getting up to answer. His other brow joined it when he saw the group of students. "Um," he scratched the back of his head. "Can I help you?"

"Can we come in Allen?" Hermione asked. "We have to talk to you about something." Allen studied them for a moment before nodding and stepping aside. The group of teens entered and sat wherever there was room giving nods to the other Exorcists. Allen took his seat and waited for everyone to get comfortable before asking what was wrong.

"It's Umbridge." A lion named Fay Dunbar spoke.

Lavi rolled his eye. "What has that toad done now?"

"She's been making Harry carve the words 'I must not tell lies' into his hand every night for the past week with a blood quill." Seamus spoke up helpfully.

There was dead silence before Lenalee erupted. "She's _what_?!"

Kanda pulled her back down from where she had sprang out of her seat, and looked to the teens again. "Explain."

So with that Harry explained his detentions and how he tried telling his head of house and headmaster with helpful interruptions from Ron and Hermione when he forgot something. When he was done the four Exorcists were practically oozing killing intent and vibrating with fury. "Right," Lenalee said flatly. "If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go kill me a toad." Kanda grabbed her before she could get up.

The students turned to see how Allen was taking it and were surprised to see that his appearance had changed. His skin was gray, his eyes were gold, and his hair was black. The three Hogwarts students who knew what the Noah looked like, eyes widened with fear and surprise but they calmed down when they saw the other three Exorcists looked unconcerned.

"Allen?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

He started laughing and looked at Harry. "You have great timing, Harry."

Harry frowned with confusion. "Why's that?"

Allen grinned. "Because we found what we were looking for and now we have more time to dedicate to teaching you how to defend yourselves better, and something a little more important than that."

"What?" Millicent Bulstrode asked warily.

Allen turned his slightly to large smile on her. "How to Rebel of course."

******Black Order******

_Sometime later that night_...

Alarms blared out through the Black Order and Reever ran into Komui's office, which was hosting a meeting between Komui, Leverrier, and Link. "Komui!" Reever shouted.

"What is it? What's going on? Are we being attacked?" Komui demanded.

Reever shook his head. "No, but the Ark! It's disappearing!"

Komui's eyes widened and he ran out closely followed by the other two men. They made their way to the Ark room and saw that Reever was right.

"Report!" Leverrier barked.

Johnnie spoke. "It's happening everywhere there's a door and any one who's inside has been ejected!"

They watched, helpless, as the door shrunk until there was just a small opening, from which an envelope flew out of before it too closed. Komui picked up the letter and saw the names of the only four Exorcists not in HQ on it.

He opened it and read it aloud, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut.

_"Consider the Ark disappearing as our way of saying that we refuse to work for the Black Order anymore. You can consider this letter as our resignation letter if you want. We have decided to fight this war our way. Anyone who would like to join us just has to say my name (Allen Walker) and I will hear you._

_Formerly yours,_

_Allen Walker_

_Kanda Yu_

_Lenalee Lee_

_Lavi"_

Dead silence reigned before Leverrier growled and stalked out.

_Later_...

Reever's voice spoke over the intercom, shaking slightly. And as the Exorcists, Finders, Scientists, and Cooking staff listened they paled.

"By the Order of Central Command the former Exorcists Allen Walker, Kanda Yu, Lenalee Lee, and Lavi are hereby announced as traitors. They are to be killed on sight."

_******Fins******_

_To be continued in_

_The Rebellion_

**AN: Well that's that. Thank you for being so patient with me. I'm not sure when the next part will be up, but hopefully it's soon. Thanks for everything, I hope to see you soon.**


End file.
